


Reigning Champions

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Matter What Trope, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seth's Actual Apology, Survivor Series Killed Me, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, at least to my knowledge, not evil!Seth, reader has female body parts, ring medic reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the brief window of time back in December where Dean and Roman were the IC and HW champs, respectively, and it goes from there...</p>
<p>[x-posted to Tumblr, as always]</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I began working on this as soon as the TLC match went off the air. Finished it early the next morning (12/14). You can imagine my surprise at the happy ending that followed on Raw that night! (Also this is my first try at migrating something here from somewhere else, so fingers crossed!) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

12/13/15

 

 

Roman was in a bad way when Dean delivered him to you. The massive man was half-draped over the new Intercontinental Champion; it looked like they'd both been crying. You ushered them both into your room, already making a mental list of what you'd need.

 

“Sorry to wake you, darlin'. He wouldn't see any of the other medics.” Dean apologized, but you waved him off.

 

“I was awake anyhow. I watched the match.” you explained, running to grab your supplies. “Both of you sit down. You're in a safe place now.” you called over your shoulder from the tiny hotel bathroom.

 

“Much obliged.” Dean responded, helping Roman hobble to a chair. The larger man collapsed into it, grimacing in pain.

 

“Every fucking thing on my body, Ambrose. Jesus Christ.”

 

“Well if you can still talk, I'm sure you'll be alright.” Dean grinned down at his friend.

 

Roman put his head in his hands. “I was so fucking close. You heard what they were calling me, Dean. The WWE fucking _bridesmaid_.” he said through his fingers, sounding about ready to start crying again.

 

“Don't listen to them.” you said firmly, dropping your bag on the floor next to his chair. Roman raised his head to look at you with reddened eyes. “Lemme give you some saline. Your eyes look like they've been through hell. You want your contacts out? Do you have your glasses?” you asked, plopping the bottle into his waiting palm.

 

“ _All_ of me has been through hell tonight, baby girl. But no, I don't have my glasses so I'll leave 'em in.” Reigns said as you went to go wash your hands. You ignored the way your stomach flipped when his pain-husky voice said _baby girl_ , you were a professional for a reason.

 

“Where does it hurt? I'll need specifics, quadrants. You know how I work Reigns, I ain't gonna hold your hand.” You began your examination, quickly shining your penlight in his eyes and watching in satisfaction as his pupils reacted properly. “Dean, get him out of this gear. I _will_ cut you out if you cannot get out of it safely.”

 

“I think we can do it.” Dean said, Roman nodding and starting to fumble with the buckles and zippers.

 

“I saw you land on that ladder. Pretty sure that vest and Sheamus's padded ass is the only reason you're still walking.” Your voice had a note of disapproval in it. You disliked TLC matches, if only for the influx of work for you. Being a ringside medic wasn't an easy or overly fun job. But it paid, which was more than you could say for a lot of things. And you could use the experience.

 

“This vest is a lifesaver.” Roman gasped, letting Dean haul the heavy thing over his head and toss it to the side. You pulled a hair tie off your wrist and made quick work of the mane of hair spread across his shoulders, twisting it into a low ponytail.

 

“Bust any ribs?” you asked, stethoscope already in hand. You warmed the chestpiece of the 'scope in your palm, well used to the startled reaction you got if you tried to put it on someone cold.

 

Roman shook his head, closing his eyes and tilting his head back on the chair. “Don't think so. Not at that pain level.”

 

“Knowing you goddamn huge types, the pain could be at fucking _ridiculous_ levels before you start to crack.” Dean grumbled, making Roman open one eye and flash him a weak smile.

 

“C'mon Ambrose, you know me. I don't fuck around with ribs.”

 

“Alright shh, I'm gonna need you to take some deep breaths.” You placed the diaphragm on the upper left quadrant of his chest, moving to upper right when there were no sounds out of the ordinary. Middle left, middle right, nothing. Base left, base right. All clear. You had Roman lean forward and proceeded to do the same to his back, with the same results.

 

“Good, you're clear.” you murmured, letting him settle back into the chair. “I hope you've been using this time to catalog your more painful areas. You're kind of bruised up all over, but if something worse is going on you need to let me know.”

 

Roman held his right hand out to you, your shears already making quick work of the tape around his ring glove. “I should have known. You land heavy on your Spear? Pop this bastard again? How's your fingers?”

 

“Fingers are alright. I caught the ladder funny on my way down and snapped my wrist back. Right knee is shit too, but that's probably from all the impacts.”

 

“You were so fucking _close_ , brother.” Dean came to wrap an arm around Roman's shoulders, the 'Lunatic Fringe' offering the only comfort he could. Reigns leaned into Ambrose, going silent. “You fought up that ladder so many fucking times. Watching you lose your shit was fucking _poetry_ , and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.”

 

“I had it in my fucking hands.” Roman mumbled.

 

“And you fucking _deserved_ it.” you finally interjected, wrapping his wrist as tightly as you dared. Seemed like just another sprain, but better safe than sorry. “You fought so hard and so well. In the end, Sheamus _couldn't_ beat you. Not without his buddies coming in. And even then! You fought them off and you were _on_ the damn ladder when Sheamus grabbed the belt.” You reached behind Reigns' head to gently palpate his skull, searching for crepitus. Due to his gray/blue contacts you couldn't easily monitor whether his pupils were pinpoint or dilated, so checking him for head injuries was a constant. 

 

_No battle signs or raccoon eyes. Bit too early for either of them to show up anyhow_ , you mused inwardly. Dean was usually the one landing on his head and neck anyway. The 'Lunatic' loved to toss himself into danger on a whim, the scars on his torso and hands telling the tale of a life lived without caution and too many aggressive forks for anyone's liking.

 

A giant hand came up to cradle your face. You were used to the touching at this point, wrestlers were notorious for being hands-on. Roman and Dean were no exception. You chose to use the moment of contact wisely.

 

“These hands.” you began, catching Roman's other wrist gently. His eyes raised to lock with yours. “These are hands that have won you the championship before. Fuck Sheamus and his five-fifteen bullshit. These hands are the ones that touched the belt tonight.” You averted your eyes, grasping Dean's hand as well. “I'm honored to even touch you two, let alone these hands. I am honored that I can take care of one of the Anoa'i lineage, Reigns. I am honored to take care of both of you.”

 

“Darlin' please, you'll make us blush.” Dean said, swallowing hard and tightening his grip on Reigns.

 

“Baby girl that...means more than you'll ever know, coming from you.” Roman choked out, unexpectedly tugging you up into a fierce hug. “You're so patient with us, the Lunatic and the Big Dog. Always there with the wraps and ice, waiting for Dean's sobbing ass.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“And mine, especially mine.” Roman added, his hug not lessening an ounce. Dean's other arm made its way around your shoulders, embracing you and Reigns.

 

“As I said, I'm honored.” you had to clear your throat several times before you could speak, getting a little teary at the heartfelt words. “The best wrestlers I've ever seen, and they want me to see them at their worst? They want little old _me_ to take care of them? That's high fucking praise.”

 

“Shit, when you put it that way darlin'...” Ambrose trailed off, a few tears running down his cheeks. “Fuck's sake, bitch cryin' again.” he grumbled, wiping them away.

 

“You guys coming to me when you're banged up is...it's the highest honor I could ask for.” you managed to finish before your tears got the best of you, hiccuping quietly. Roman shifted underneath you, hauling you into his lap with ease. Dean circled behind you, meeting Reigns' arms in a makeshift hug.

 

“Baby girl, some days you're the only thing that keeps us going.” Roman murmured in your ear, catching you off-guard. “Some days its damn hard to even get back up when someone's doling out an asswhupping. 'Big Dog' this, 'Lunatic Fringe' that, but at the end of the day I like being reminded I'm a human being. _We_ like being reminded that someone cares.” he chuckled against your neck. “I like havin' someone boss Dean and I around, force us to sit down and deal with the bandages and Gatorade, you know?”

 

Dean nodded against your back, your face starting to flush as you tried to stem the flow of tears. “I'm sorry, this is super embarrassing.” you mumbled, sponging your face off with your large sleeping shirt. “I must look like a wreck.”

 

Roman's laugh was sad but no less heartfelt. “Preaching to the choir, baby girl.”

 

“Lemme finish up and you guys can head on your way. I know at least one of you has enough celebrating to do for the both of you.” you went to get down from the chair, but you might as well have tried to swim through concrete. When Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose decided you weren't going anywhere, that was that. “Guys?”

 

“Darlin', we got a proposition for you. We'd hoped it would come from two champions but...I guess you'll have to settle for one and a half.” Dean teased as he released you, Roman grumbling something under his breath.

 

“What...what is it?” you asked, looking back and forth between them. Roman looked abruptly embarrassed and Dean grinned widely.

 

“We were wondering...if you maybe wanted to, uh. Have us. Share you.” he blurted out, shifting back and forth on his feet nervously.

 

“Um...?” You must have misheard. Maybe you didn't understand what he meant? He couldn't possibly...not you. No way. “Did you say...did you say _share me?_ ”

 

Dean's grin paled slightly, the shifting getting faster as his nerves grew. Beneath you Roman stilled. “A little _tact_ , Dean?” he grumbled, chiding his friend.

 

Dean shrugged. “It isn't like she doesn't already know we like her a lot more than the other medics.”

 

“Oh, like have me take care of both of you? I already do...” you trailed off as Dean shook his head.

 

“No no, like. Uh. _Share_ you. Both of us. Same time.” he clarified somewhat.

 

Whatever you had been about to say caught in your throat; you had to close your eyes for a second against the onslaught of emotions that abruptly made themselves felt. “Jesus...” you mumbled.

 

Reigns' grip on you released, the man clearly making the statement that you could leave if you wanted to. You weren't trapped. “You're free to say no, of course. And no hard feelings if you do. We'll never talk about it again. It would be a poor fucking way to treat you after the hell we've put you through.”

 

“We're professionals, after all.” Ambrose said, seeming to get his foot out of his mouth finally. Roman nodded in agreement.

 

“Why...” you gulped, “why me, guys? There's a million people out there that I know would go for both of you, why _me?_ If this is a joke, it isn't funny.” You weren't exactly the adventurous type, but you couldn't deny the attraction you had to the two of them was equal. Your stomach dropped out for Dean's _darlin'_ s as hard as it did for Roman's _baby girl_ 's.

 

Roman shook his head. “They aren't the ones that patch us up every night. They aren't the ones that have seen us like this.”

 

Dean came close again, his hands framing your face carefully. “They see us in the ring, you see us broken. And you care.” His eyes searched yours, darting back and forth in yet another nervous gesture. His fingers twitched against your skin. “We just. We don't know how to return the favor, is all. So we figured we'd offer you something we're good at.” he finished, seeming nonchalant.

 

“How 'good'?” you questioned, making Roman laugh and Dean grin. “Hey, you can hardly blame me for being curious!”

 

“You want to find out?” Reigns smirked down at you, making you unconsciously clench your legs together.

 

“Whoa whoa, definitely not now, you've both just been through hell!” you protested, unable to suppress the shiver that ran through you when one of Dean's hands slid to your neck, cradling it. Reigns smiled into the skin on the other side of your neck, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to your bare shoulder.

 

“You guys need _rest_. How can you even think about doing this...?” you trailed off as Ambrose nipped the spot Roman had just kissed.

 

“You'd be surprised.” Dean murmured, “We're sore damn losers, darlin'. If my brother is hurting, I can feel it. And he's hurting, angry and spoiling for something to spend that energy on.” He stripped his battered tank top off over his head.

 

It wasn't like you hadn't seen either of them in various states of undress before, you'd tended their injuries too many times to count. But obviously this time was different. You were suddenly very aware of the solid chest of Roman Reigns against your back, even while greedily feasting your eyes on the nervously-shifting Ambrose.

 

“Too fast?” Roman breathed next to your ear.

 

You shivered and shook your head jerkily. “No no, not that. I just don't want you guys to hurt yourselves more is all. You should be resting.”

 

Roman's facial hair scuffed your cheek, one of his hands raising to bury itself in your hair. “Baby girl I promise, we won't strain ourselves. Now stop worrying.”

 

You were about to protest, but when Dean Ambrose kisses you he doesn't leave breathing room. You felt the heave of Roman's chest as he sucked in a deep breath while Dean's mouth clashed with yours. It was a messy kiss, one that screamed Ambrose. Lips and teeth and _hunger_.

 

“Hey, easy Ambrose. She'll melt.” Roman teased as you parted, breathing heavily. Dean looked ridiculously proud of himself, hair mussed and eyes bright.

 

_Did I do that?_ you thought in wonder before Roman coaxed your mouth back up for a kiss. Reigns kissed like he had lost nothing and when your shaky fingers found their way to his jaw, he rumbled approvingly. 

 

Dean 'tsk'ed. “Still dunno how you make that noise. You sound like you're full of gravel.” His hands snuck beneath your shirt from behind, and he cupped your breasts. A low sound made its way out of him, “Hey now...didn't realize you were smuggling  _these_ in them baggy shirts of yours, darlin'.”

 

“F-fuck you, Ambrose.” you managed, tilting your neck back against the onslaught of Reigns' kisses. Surprisingly you felt Dean shake his head, knocking it into the space between your shoulder blades.

 

“You're Roman's tonight. He's the one that needs you.” The 'Lunatic Fringe' stated, sounding like it was a simple fact to him. His fingers kneaded your breasts roughly, making you sigh into Roman's mouth. It had been so _long_ for you...

 

Roman hungrily devoured your whimpers like they were a tribute, hands roaming your body and slowly divesting you of your clothes. First the overlarge shirt, and then you stood to take off your loose sleeping pants. When you stood you backed right into Dean, who grinned happily and slid his hand smoothly down your stomach and into your underwear.

 

“Ah...!” you gasped, blushing at the way Reigns settled back in the chair, apparently more than content to watch the show Ambrose was helping you put on.

 

“Aha, let's see how wet you--” Dean paused, biting his lip hard. “--Jesus _Christ_ darlin'.” he said instead, making you cover your face in embarrassment. 

 

Roman groaned, “Already?” Dean nodded, pulling his hand out to proudly display the evidence of your arousal dripping from his fingers.

 

“I like kissing.” you mumbled defensively. “Especially kissing you guys.”

 

“Baby girl you are fucking _wild_.” Roman said, fists white-knuckled into the armrests as he watched Dean let you slowly fuck his fingers. In a burst of boldness, you tugged your sleeping pants and underwear down, choosing to stand naked in front of the two men. 

 

Dean gasped against your neck, curling his fingers inside you and making your legs threaten to give out. You wondered briefly what you must look like, thighs spread and a 'Lunatic's fingers bringing you to your edge.

 

Roman's eyes widened when you stripped, his tongue darting out to wet his lips for a second before he slowly stood. He towered over you, whole body tense and waiting. For what, you didn't know.

 

“You want this. Even though I lost. You want us. You want me.”

 

His voice sounded shaky and your heart hurt, Roman's large hand reaching down meanwhile to slow Ambrose's frantic motions into a gentle rocking. What could you say, what could you do to convince him...?

 

“Yes.” That was your voice, wasn't it? The word was so soft you weren't sure if you had only thought it. Reigns met your eyes, looking confused. “I want you. Win or lose or tie, I want you both. P-please.”

 

With that answer, the two men lowered you to the carpeted floor. You slung your arms around Roman's neck as he straddled you, pressing your lips almost reverently to his chest piece of black ink. Reaching out, you grabbed a handful of Ambrose's hair and carefully tugged him close to kiss him. Roman rumbled again as you kissed the man he called brother, waiting until you were done to roll you on top of him.

 

“Pretty sure you'd kill me if I tried to support my weight on this hand.” he grinned up at you, the grin faltering slightly as you ground down into him.

 

You began unbuckling his belt, mildly surprised that one of Dean's hands was intertwined with Roman's. The other rested on your shoulder, anchoring the three of you together. “Have you guys uh...done this before?” you asked, raising an eyebrow when both men shook their heads.

 

Roman balled his free hand into a fist as you pulled the zipper down on his pants, proceeding to rake his teeth across his knuckles when you made a noise of surprise.

 

“I don't...well, I'm pretty wet, so maybe.” you mused, loving the way Roman's jaw flexed and he moaned as you sank slowly down onto him. Dean was on you suddenly, making your insides clench with a breathless kiss. From beneath you Roman gasped, clearly feeling the effects Ambrose's mouth had on you.

 

“ _Christ_ , don't stop kissing her Ambrose, oh my _fuck_.” he begged through gritted teeth, Dean only too happy to oblige. The blond seemed hell-bent on making you melt, fondling and teasing you whilst his tongue fought with yours. Dean had one hand on your breast and the other in his pants, the whole while Reigns was slowly fucking you, your hips moving to meet his every thrust. 

 

_If this is what happens when one of them loses, what happens when both of them win?_ you wondered dazedly, smiling against Dean's mouth as Roman's hands urged your hips into his own a little harder.

 

The extra pressure against your clit was all you needed to tip you over the edge, and you cried out as you felt your orgasm crest. Roman dragged you away from Dean for a second, pressing his mouth over yours and moaning helplessly as he drove himself into you once, twice more. “Gonna' cum.” he grated out, lifting you bodily off of him and depositing you carefully to the side before he came.

 

Roman panted, half-sitting and looking completely undone as you quickly repositioned to run your tongue over the length of his cock. “ _Jesus_ .” His hands came to rest on your head, urging you on. “I'm so close please  _please_ \--” he choked out, carding his fingers through your hair frantically. 

 

“Get him off with your mouth darlin', give him what he needs.” Dean ordered, lifting one of your hands to rest on his own erection, “Treat him like the champ he is.”

 

“Fuck's sake, Ambrose...” Roman gasped, watching you suck him off while simultaneously letting Dean fuck your fist.

 

Filthy words fell from Ambrose's lips the faster you went. “You like this, don't you darlin'? This level of control with no control, this power you've got over the two of us and us over you. Bet you wish I was fucking that cute little cunt of yours, stuffing it with Roman's dick beside mine inside you. Bet you'd like us to fuck you at the same time, make you cum all over the two of us--”

 

You whimpered, hollowing your cheeks around Roman as Dean came with a breathless sound, his Shield-brother following seconds later. You carefully slid your mouth off Roman's cock, swallowing and beginning to lick your fingers clean before being hauled into a fierce kiss.

 

“Ah! Roman I've g--”

 

“I know, I don't care.” he growled against your lips. You melted against him, exhaustion settling in. It had been a very, _very_ long day.

 

“Bedtime, please.” Ambrose mumbled, getting to his feet and kicking his shoes off. He flopped onto the hotel bed, sighing in contentment at the soft impact.

 

“I couldn't agree more.” Roman said, helping you up. The next kiss had a different feel to it, softer. You looked up at him in confusion as he broke away. “Thank you. For everything. For believing in us.” he murmured.

 

You smiled, gently tugging his hand. “Come to bed, Reigns.”

 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Trigger Warning: This chapter contains consensual double vaginal penetration] 
> 
> Enjoy!

12/14/15

 

 

You'd been on duty that night, a steady stream of bumps and bruises keeping you busy. Dean's match had clawed at you mentally. Watching him get dropped onto Ziggler made your chest ache, unshed tears closing your throat.

 

 

The growing tension in the arena was hard to miss, the news that McMahon was on his way to fire Reigns hanging heavy over your head.

 

 

Your tears wouldn't do anyone any good, and it was with a bright grin and thumbs up that you met Ambrose at ringside before Reigns made his way down to a indignant McMahon. “How you feeling?” you hollered over the Universe's cheers and boos.

 

 

Dean shook his head with a rueful smile. “I've had worse! You wanna stick around and patch me up so you can watch?”

 

 

“Am I that obvious?”

 

 

“A little bit, yeah!”

 

 

As luck would have it, Sheamus's interruption meant that you were stuck at ringside as the third on-duty medic.

 

 

“ _Why don't we put the WWE world championship on the line?!_ ” Sheamus proposed with an arrogant grin.

 

 

You watched something ignite in Roman's eyes, Dean shifting nervously in his seat as McMahon yelled in Roman's impassive face for another minute. “ _If you don't win the WWE championship tonight, you're_ _ **fired!**_ ” The shot to the groin was uncalled for, but probably not unexpected. 

 

 

When the match began Roman exploded out of his corner, raining punches on Sheamus's head and neck. The Irishman still bore angry red welts on his back from the TLC match, and it looked like they were about to get some new friends. Roman fought desperately, almost sloppily. His career was on the line tonight and he was clearly worried.

 

 

He was flung out of the ring, Sheamus following to knock his head into the corner post. The Irishman stalked Reigns, slamming him down onto the commentators table.

 

 

_ Not good. _ You thought worriedly as Dean screamed “ _ Kick his ass Roman! I know you can, stop holding back!! You're my brother, my brother  **won't lose again!** _ ” The 'Lunatic Fringe' was standing on his chair at that point, whooping with the Universe as Roman Samoan-Dropped Sheamus from the top ropes.

 

 

When Sheamus kicked out of the pin his knee collided with Roman's stomach, the impact against his vest loud enough to be heard over the Universe. Reigns doubled over in the fetal position, curling his arms around his midsection protectively as Sheamus tried to roll out of the ring.

 

 

“ _ **Fetch** , Big Dog!_” Jimmy (or Jey, you always had a hard time telling them apart when they were painted up) screamed from beside you, rhythmically drumming on the barricade with his fists while his twin Jey (or Jimmy?) hollered profanities.

 

 

Roman got to his feet, lashing out to choke Sheamus into submission against the ropes. Sheamus drove an elbow back into Roman's gut, doubling him over again and making him release his grip.

 

 

After that Sheamus seemed to go on the offensive, punishing blow after punishing blow landing without mercy. Dean screamed in fury when the red-headed wrestler dropped Roman onto his knee in the Irish Curse, going for the pin.

 

 

Roman kicked out, Sheamus angrily hauling him upright by his hair and slinging him over his shoulders for White Noise. With your heart in your throat and Dean's fingers digging into your shoulder you watched as Roman twisted away, flipping Sheamus and slamming his back into the mat with a death grip on his leg for the pin...

 

 

The fight seemed to go on forever, both men trading equal blows and almost-pins. Your jaw hurt from clenching it tight against the indignant screams that threatened to fight free.  _ This isn't fair! It isn't fair! _ Dean had already yelled himself hoarse, continuing to whoop as loud as he could whenever Roman went for another pin. 

 

 

_Please Roman, please!_

 

 

Finally Reigns headbutted Sheamus with a shout of “ _Let go!_ ”, the impact tearing the skin on his forehead but driving the other man back. Both of them staggered, Roman recovering enough to yell again and deliver two solid blows with that fearsome right hand of his to Sheamus's jaw.

 

 

Sheamus caught him around the midsection and flung him into the top rope. Roman bounced off and whirled on the other man, landing with a thunderous Superman Punch and collapsing on top of him to keep his shoulders down.

 

 

_ One, two, th--! _

 

 

Dean started to froth in sheer rage as the referee was hauled bodily out of the ring by Vince McMahon.

 

 

You closed your eyes for a few seconds, desperate to keep your cool.  _ I've seen worse than this _ , you reminded yourself.  _ He's gotten through worse than this. It'll be alright. _

 

 

The Usos hollering made you open your eyes again and you were met by the sight of Roman mere feet away from you, being assaulted by Del Rio and Rusev outside the ring while McMahon had the referee distracted again.

 

 

You couldn't help the tears that welled in your eyes while Dean nearly vibrated out of his seat in hardly-restrained fury. “ _ No! _ ” he screamed, slamming his fists into the barricade over and over. Tears rolled down his cheeks, the 'Lunatic' suddenly appearing very young and terrified. “ _ You promised me, Roman! You promised we'd stand together in the ring! You promised **us!** _ ” Dean yelled, spit flying as any semblance of control he had vanished. He jumped onto the barricade and you hastily pulled him back down, “Let me go! He  _ needs me! _ ”

 

 

“Getting him disqualified won't help him!” you pointed out. “We _both_ have seen him tough through worse than this, I _know_ he can do it!”

 

 

Dean's eyes were wild when he looked at you, pupils pinpoint and his chest heaving. You refused to let go of him when he struggled halfheartedly against your grip. “Roman-!”

 

 

 

“ _Fight, Roman Anoa'i! Get up and **fight!**_ ” Jey screamed, cheering when Roman Superman Punched Rusev off the apron. Another Superman Punch to Sheamus, and another to--

 

 

“ _Fuck you, Vince!_ ” Ambrose caterwauled, laughing hysterically as the chairman of the board slumped limply to the canvas. The Lunatic was jumping up and down, one of his hands clenched around your own as Roman turned directly into a Brogue Kick and went down hard. 

 

 

“No!” you gasped, watching the referee count. _Not after all that, please get up!_ Reigns stirred, shaking himself free and shoving Sheamus away. The red-headed wrestler rolled to his feet, staggering to his corner to set up what you were sure would be his final Brogue Kick of the night. 

 

 

“ _Roman!_ ” you screamed, clapping a hand over your mouth a second too late to keep the noise from escaping.

 

 

The tattooed wrestler sluggishly shook his head, propping himself up on his forearms. He turned his head, met your panicked stare and his eyes widened; shoving the hair out of his face he pushed himself upright with a grimace.

 

 

“ _ **Get him** , Uce!_” The Usos yelled in unison. Roman met the powerful Brogue Kick head-on, his exhausted legs apparently having enough juice for one desperate Spear. Arms wound around Sheamus's midsection and the other man's body crashed to the mat, Roman scrambling to pin Sheamus before he recovered.

 

 

_One! Two! Three!_

 

 

The Universe went wild as the referee pressed the belt into Roman's hands. The battered man clutched it to his chest for a moment before slowly rolling onto his back and touching his lips to the large, ornate 'W' reverently.

 

 

Dean was over the barricade in a second, dropping your hand and scrambling up into the ring to wrap Roman in a fierce hug. Jimmy and Jey capered around the two men, whooping and jumping. Roman bounded between the two of them excitedly once Ambrose released him, letting out a resounding victory cry as he held the belt proudly over his head.

 

 

You watched from the floor, Roman's eyes meeting yours for the second time that night.

 

 

_ Thank you _ , he mouthed, looking puzzled when the tears started to spill down your face. You bit down hard on your lip and then flashed him your biggest, brightest smile. His brow furrowed. You shook your head slightly, grin still plastered on. 

 

 

Dean suddenly leaped from the top rope to land in front of you, taking both your hands in his own and bouncing up and down. “He did it! We did it! Holy fuck!” he whisper-screamed, voice thoroughly shot.

 

 

Roman slid out of the ring and wordlessly yanked you into a tight embrace, burying his face in your neck. You were stunned for a moment before you slowly reciprocated, tucking your arms underneath his. Roman's shoulders heaved and you realized that he was crying. “I was so scared I would lose, baby girl.” he mumbled, falling silent for several seconds.

 

 

You remained quiet, simply holding him as tightly as he held you. Dean, sensing something was off, crept up beside you and wormed his way into the hug. “My brother, my brother...” he murmured. Roman smiled, opening up his arms to give Dean more room. “I'm so proud!” Dean choked out, rumpling Reigns' hair. “We're _champions_ , Roman! Fucking. _Champs_.”

 

 

When Roman finally raised his head, he pressed his forehead to Dean's, and then pressed it to yours with a teary grin on his face. “Pretty sure you're one of the pack now, if you weren't before.” he said, gesturing to the blood smeared on your face.

 

 

You swallowed hard. “I think I've always been 'one of the pack', to be honest.”

 

 

Dean laughed and Roman's eyes widened as the revelation hit them. “'Always', huh darlin'?” Dean rasped.

 

 

“Yeah!” you grinned so hard your face hurt, tapping your forehead gently against Roman's and then against Dean's.

 

 

The 'Lunatic' pulled you into a hug of his own, fingers twitching against your back. You were used to the jittering of his hands. It felt almost normal to you. “You're our favorite, remember? I'm unruly and erratic as fuck, Roman's got a temper on him the size of the Himalayas, but...seeing you at ringside makes me pay attention. I ain't so good at it yet, I know, and Reigns was desperate tonight.” Dean smiled against your neck. “But we're trying, okay darlin'? If you're gonna bleed for us we'll be more careful for you, so you ain't got to.”

 

 

“I suppose that's all I could ever ask for.”

 

 

…

 

 

The mood of this night was a thousand times sweeter than the last. No wounds to lick, no hurts to soothe. You had expected the two men would want to go party with their friends, or lord their twin victories over The Authority and Vince McMahon.

 

 

“You want me to go to _your_ room?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean. He nodded, bouncing in place while Roman leaned on him. The hotel lobby was mercifully deserted, a small sign on the help desk stating _Ring Bell For Assistance_. “You guys should go out and celebrate, come on!” you said, your tone exasperated as you attempted to ignore your cheeks starting to flush at Dean's implication. “Have some shots, dance on a table!”

 

 

“Darlin', we're here and you're here. That's all we need.” the blond said bluntly, Roman nodding in agreement. “Please?”

 

 

_Goddamn, they say the nicest things_ , you admitted to yourself. After pondering for a few more moments, you reluctantly agreed. “It isn't that I don't want to, believe me!” you explained hastily in the elevator up. “I just don't want you guys to miss out on the afterparty I'm sure is happening right now.”

 

 

“Trust me, baby girl. This is the only afterparty Dean and I are interested in.” Roman smiled down at you.

 

 

The bewilderment you felt at how quickly your body responded to the two's invitation was short-lived; the length of a hallway and the time it took to unlock a door.

 

 

Dean was on you as soon as you were inside the room, his hands surprisingly steady when he cupped your face and kissed you. You whimpered into his mouth and Roman snorted. “Christ Ambrose.”

 

 

“Hey I'm good for a few things, and I got this great mouth on me.” Dean protested, making you chuckle. “What, you jealous? You want some of the crazy? I hear it's contagious.”

 

 

Roman leaned in, his hair tumbling messily over his shoulders. “So I've noticed.” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of your neck afterward. “You know, Dean is the one who calls the shots on favorites. As soon as he likes someone, that's it. How did you think we became brothers so fast?” he mentioned conversationally, like he had forgotten he was kissing a torturous trail on the sensitive skin of your collarbone.

 

 

“I don't like a lot of people,” Dean grumbled, his eyes meeting yours and softening somewhat, “but. You were kind to me, even when I was irritating or fringing a little too hard. You wrapped up my scrapes and didn't ask about the scars and didn't fucking pity me. You were like Roman.”

 

 

Roman paused. “I noticed the way you handled Dean, baby girl. The way you were careful with him no matter what, always ready to tape him back up. That in turn made me notice how you treated me the same way. Always ready and waiting for when I would shoulder too much of the beating and crack my skull or fists open on someone.” Reigns pressed a hand over the gauze pad on his forehead. “I remember being barely there after Rollins and Orton handed me that unholy asswhupping with the chairs. Black and blue all over my back, stomach rolling from that hit to the base of my neck.”

 

 

He raised his eyes to yours. “Dean came hobbling into the locker room half-bandaged with you in tow, and you were lit up like a fucking vengeful goddess. It was beautiful.”

 

 

“I was angry enough to kill, and you were angry enough to help me.” Dean said proudly.

 

 

“I was.” you admitted, taking both their hands and pressing kisses across their bruised knuckles. Dean bit his lip, eyes darkening.

 

 

Both men seemed hell-bent on staying connected, whether through you or simple touches. You squeaked when Roman lifted you bodily, quickly wrapping your legs around his hips. Ambrose pressed his lips to the back of your neck, working his way to beneath your ear. He bit down gently on the shell of your ear and you undulated against Reigns with a surprised noise.

 

 

Roman groaned, “Fuck's _sake_ , Ambrose,” reaching over your head to wind his fingers through Dean's unruly hair. He didn't do anything but urge Dean on though, the blond grinning into your neck in a self-satisfied manner when Roman pulled him to press his chest to your back.

 

 

You gasped as you felt Dean hot and ready against your lower back. “ _Someone_ likes having their hair pulled.” you teased, surprised when Roman hesitated and Ambrose flushed bright red.

 

 

“Okay _maybe_.” Dean admitted. “Hey, when someone like _that_ \--” he gestured up and down Roman, making the taller man chuckle. “-yanks on _your_ skull, _you_ try fighting your boner, darlin'!”

 

 

“Why would I?!”

 

 

“Good point. I'll give you that one.”

 

 

Reigns shook his hair back over his shoulders, eyes still crinkled in mirth. “I didn't realize I was in such high demand.” he said jokingly, sobering somewhat when he saw the way you looked at him. “Phew, alright. Maybe I have a slight inkling.”

 

 

“Both of you.” you said quietly, releasing Roman and turning sideways between the two men. Dean groaned into your mouth when you pressed it to his, gentle and soft like you were afraid to break him.

 

 

“God, baby girl.” Roman breathed, untucking your shirt and peeling it over your head. Dean helped him with your bra, unable to resist snapping one of your straps to get an indignant yelp out of you. You punched him lightly in the shoulder.

 

 

The 'Lunatic' laughed, his shredded voice sounding slightly hysterical. “Look at you. With us, like this.”

 

 

“Oh I am.” Reigns smirked, “You doing okay, baby girl?” His hand cupped the back of your neck carefully.

 

 

“Yeah. Are we uh...too much?” Ambrose asked, already fondling your breasts.

 

 

You swallowed hard, shaking your head and placing your hands over his. You didn't trust your voice at the moment. Dean sucked in a breath as you helped him, showing him what you liked.

 

 

“ _Christ_. Look at you two.” Roman said, sounding like he was smiling. “Look at my unhinged, _dangerous_ brother. Look at you.”

 

 

Dean licked his lips nervously as Roman stepped up behind him and then, Roman's arms were around Dean in a warm hug. “I'm so proud.”

 

 

Dean rubbed furiously at his eyes, grumbling something about _bitch crying again_. You slipped your arms under Roman's, the larger man opening his so you could lay your head on Dean's chest. “It's alright.” you murmured. Tears landed on your shoulder, dripping down your arm.

 

 

“Thank you for believing in me, Uce. My _brother_ , Dean Anoa'i.” Reigns' voice carried on over Dean's quiet sobs.

 

 

“Goddamit, Uce--” Dean gasped out, “I can't stop bawlin' if you keep sayin' shit like that.”

 

 

“Let me help you feel good, okay?” you said softly. One of your hands slid into Ambrose's pants, Roman's hug keeping him steady as you dragged your hand up Dean's shaft. The blond moaned, chin dropping to his chest.

 

 

“ _Fuck..._ ”

 

 

You felt Reigns shudder behind Dean, arms tensing. “You sure you guys have never...?” you trailed off as Ambrose started to squirm.

 

 

“P-please...” he said, the wrecked whisper of his voice making your stomach drop out pleasantly. Then, even quieter, “Can you...k-kiss him, while you...?”

 

 

“Pleasure's all mine.” Reigns was halfway over Dean's shoulder before the other man finished talking, hungrily pressing his lips to yours. He slowly fucked his tongue in and out of your mouth, making you whimper and lean into Ambrose. Dean groaned at the sight of you enjoying a languid kiss, rocking his hips harder into your hand.

 

 

“You like this, don't you Ambrose.” Roman said when he parted from you, spit-slick lips curled into a cocky grin. Dean lolled his head back against Roman's shoulder with an exaggerated nod.

 

 

“I like my porn interactive.” he grinned shakily, the expression fading when you knelt in front of him and tugged his pants down around his knees. “Oh _darlin'_...” he gasped, watching you carefully brush your lips and tongue against the sensitive head of his cock. Ambrose's hands rested on the top of your head, shakily stroking his fingers through your hair while you sucked his cock. “Holy fuck darlin', holy fuck.”

 

 

Reigns picked that moment to release Dean and crouch beside you. You watched him out of the corner of your eye, slightly confused. His battered fingers unbuckled his belt, then your own. He worked around you to pull your pants to your thighs, murmuring his approval at the sheen of arousal that dripped down your legs. You blushed, feeling silly for doing so even as it happened. They'd gotten you off before, why should this be any different? Let them see you were interested. Let them see you were enjoying yourself.

 

 

Dean shuddered as Reigns dipped his fingers into you, the blond biting down hard on the heel of his palm when you purred with him still in your mouth. “ _Reigns_ \--” he rasped over your soft whimpers of excitement.

 

 

Roman didn't hold back when fucking you with his fingers, goaded by your sounds of delight and Ambrose's whisper of a voice swearing. At some point one of Dean's hands twisted into your hair and the other into Roman's messy curls, making Roman groan and unzip his pants to palm his cock with his free hand.

 

 

“You get her off Roman, I swear to fuck.” Dean said through gritted teeth, giving a warning tug on Roman's hair. Hesitantly, you slipped your fingers down to your pelvis and danced them over Roman's; the larger man jerked his head up to stare at you hungrily. You showed him what you enjoyed, eyes rolling back briefly. He was a quick study, made quicker by you wrapping a hand slick with your own arousal around his shaft.

 

 

“Baby girl--” Reigns grunted, curling his fingers inside you to touch that spot you loved so much. You keened around Dean's cock.

 

 

Dean abruptly yanked on your hair almost hard enough to hurt. “Sorry! I'm--darlin'-!” he gasped, hunching over slightly as he came down your throat. Roman growled and rubbed his thumb into the space beside your clit. Your back arched, mouth popping open but no noise coming out. Dean knelt in front of you, pressing his lips to your neck and biting gently. The tiny pinpricks of pain were what did it for you this time, mixed with the deliciously large fingers inside you.

 

 

You whimpered, your orgasm washing over you in a torrent and leaving you sagging, boneless against Ambrose. He laughed, wrapping you in his arms. “All tired out, darlin'? We were just getting started.”

 

 

“Yeah?” you panted, looking eagerly between the two of them.

 

 

Reigns smiled, cupping your face momentarily before getting to his feet. “The bed. Clothes off, baby girl.” he ordered, starting to unlace his boots. A tremor ran through you at the command, hastily rushing to kick your sneakers and pants off. Dean pushed you gently back onto the bed, crawling over you and kissing you while lazily rubbing his quickly-hardening cock against your leg. You heard the soft ' _thud_ ' of Roman's pants hitting the floor; felt your stomach clench when the bed dipped under his weight.

 

 

“Baby girl, are you good and wet for us?” he murmured against your ear, reaching back down to your pussy. At this point you were sopping wet, Dean's mouth and your previous activities working for you. You whined, lifting your hips pointedly to grind against Roman's palm. He bit his lip. “Ambrose?”

 

 

“Yep, got it. Darlin', you gotta ride me, okay?” The 'Lunatic' said, rolling onto his back and making grabby-hands at you. You laughed, straddling him and watching his eyes darken, pupils blowing wide.

 

 

“Like this?” you teased, aligning him with your entrance and settling down onto him for the first time. Always the best part, in your not-so-humble opinion. Ambrose clenched his fists into the blankets, his mouth opening as you slowly rotated your hips. “What's wrong, Dean?” you crooned, brushing some of the hair off his forehead.

 

 

Roman's hair trailed across your back, his hand smoothing over your shoulder blades and carefully pressing you down flat on Dean's chest. “Baby girl, remember that if this is too much we can stop.” he reminded you.

 

 

You shook your head, looking back with a small smile. “I'll be okay. I trust you guys to take care of me.”

 

 

Dean held as still as he could, the teasing gone from your body as you grabbed for one of his hands while Roman slowly, _slowly_ pressed in beside Dean inside your cunt. The larger man murmured words of encouragement while you sucked in a few shaky breaths and Ambrose trembled beneath you with the effort of keeping still.

 

 

His mouth however, was still alive and well. “Oh my god, oh sweet fuck, oh _god_ Roman, oh _fuck_ darlin' you feel so good, so fucking _good_ \--”

 

 

Roman moaned, pressing his forehead to the space between your shoulders and staying there for several agonizing seconds as he breathed hard and let you adjust. It was a _lot_ , but surprisingly no pain. Just the feeling of being very, _very_ full. “God _damn_ , baby girl.” Reigns managed, his hands tightening on your hips as you shifted beneath him. “Are you alright?”

 

 

“G-g-great.” you stammered, Roman's cock forcing Dean's to lay still against your spot. You could feel every inch of them inside you this way, and outside was the heave of Reigns' chest and the jitters of Ambrose. Dean shakily put his hands over Roman's on your hips and after a second Roman laced his fingers through Dean's.

 

 

“Together.” the 'Lunatic Fringe' rasped, his mouth going slack when Roman finally started to move. His hands started shaking, the blond tossing his head back and whimpering as loud as he could manage. You were hardly any better, heat pooling in your stomach as Reigns slowly drew himself out and pressed back in, a little faster this time.

 

 

Everything about this was new to you, and it was amazing. The two men with their hands on your hips urging you alternately into one of them, sharing you as equals. Reigns did most of the moving, reducing you _and_ Ambrose to shaking messes with the careful pace he set.

 

 

“You like this? The two of us, _fucking_ you like this?” Roman asked quietly, unable to keep from laughing when Dean nodded before you did.

 

 

“Jesus _fuck_ \--” Dean groaned, moving his hips slightly and startling a noise out of Roman. “You feel so good, you both feel so amazing...” he babbled, making you gasp as he started shuddering in earnest. “I held still, I stayed still for so long, _please--!_ ” Dean begged, his fingers shaking in Roman's grip.

 

 

“Hey...” you whispered, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Move for me, Dean? Move for us?”

 

 

Reigns threw his head back and began panting as Ambrose started fucking you in earnest, the 'Lunatic' pressing his mouth to yours for a kiss that left you reeling and needy. Your walls clenched, making both men groan.

 

 

“Guys I...!” Dean cut you off with another kiss, Roman's lips touching your shoulder blades as your second orgasm curled hotly through your stomach. You cried out into Dean's mouth and he moaned in reply.

 

 

“C-close--” Reigns growled over the two of you as he stilled.

 

 

You shook your head as he went to pull out. “No! Please-!” you begged, arching your back against him.

 

 

Roman's voice cracked when he asked, “are you sure?” His cock throbbed inside you, your two previous orgasms helping you feel every tiny motion. You shuddered, nodding frantically. Roman groaned, grip tightening on your hips as he drove himself into you one last time and then came. Ambrose came directly after Roman did, spurred on by your spasms and Reigns pulsing inside you.

 

 

“Holy _shit_. Wow. Fucking...wow.” he swore, gasping for breath. You collapsed onto his chest, a mess of overstimulated nerves and bliss. Dean absently started running his fingers through your hair.

 

 

Reigns pulled out of you slowly and rolled onto his side, pushing his hair back over his shoulders and laughing breathlessly. “ _Fucking wow_ is right. How you feel, baby girl?” he asked with a hint of worry in his voice, catching your chin in his hand and rubbing his thumb across your lips.

 

 

“Fucking. _Wow_.” you managed, half-raising your arm to give him a thumbs up.

 

 

Dean smiled against the top of your head. “Best afterparty _ever_.”

 


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Trigger Warning: This chapter contains 'sloppy' sex (unprotected intercourse, multiple instances of ejaculation, and bodily fluids used as lubricant).]
> 
> This got really out of hand. Enjoy!

Ambrose didn’t get more than three steps behind the curtain before you were there at his side. He slung an arm heavily around your shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of your head. “Didja’ see, darlin’?” he asked raggedly, gesturing with the belt still proudly in his grasp.

 

You nodded furiously, waving a greeting behind you to Roman who caught your hand and kissed it as he limped through the curtain. “What did you think, baby girl?” The black haired man fidgeted with your wrist while Dean shouldered through the door of his dressing room. “Good, bad or ugly?”

 

“You both scared the hell out of me.” you admitted. “But…amazing. You guys were-” You made a noise like an explosion. “That powerbomb you gave Seth rattled _my_ teeth, Reigns. And _you!_ Off the post into Roman? Amazing.”

 

“I was aiming for Seth but he moved. Prick.” Dean grumbled.

 

Speak of the devil. Rollins’ hand slammed into the door, keeping it open behind the three of you. “You cheating piece of _shit!_ ” he raged, giving Ambrose a resounding slap across the face. “That’s _my_ fucking belt! I _never_ fucking lost it! It’s fucking _mine!_ ”

 

Roman groaned in exasperation, his grip on your hand tightening. Dean just looked amused, baring his teeth and hugging you closer to his chest. “Seth, I beat you _and_ Roman for this fucking strap. But if you’d like a little extra on the side, then by all fucking means _keep it up_.”

 

Roman dropped your hand to wrap an arm around Seth’s neck. “Nice bit with the chair, _Rollins_.” he grunted. “And asking for a Shield fistbump at the beginning? You really are just a _piece of shit_ , aren’t you.”

 

“I-I thought-”

 

“ _What._ What the fuck did you think. You thought that after all the _shit_ you did, after _all_ the fucking times you ruined our moments, you _really_ fucking thought that we were gonna’ be buddies? Huh? Don’t fucking try this shit with us, Rollins. I came back at that dark show just so I could get a head start on kicking your fucking _ass_.” Roman’s rant left his chest heaving furiously, Seth’s face going red as his grip on him tightened.

 

Dean snorted. “I can’t even believe after having the _balls_ to ask for that fistbump, you took a chair to us. After double powerbombing Roman through that fucking table, you thought it was okay to give us the steel treatment. Right. I mean, I’m glad to see that you’re at least a _consistent_ piece of shit.” He waved a hand. “Get him the fuck out of here, Uce. But come right back, okay?”

 

“You got it, champ.” Roman spun Seth around and marched him back out the door, Rollins whining the whole time that Reigns was bruising him.

 

Dean cupped your face, rubbing a thumb across the tears on your cheek. “It’s alright darlin’. We’re both safe and sound. We took a lot of punishment, but Ro said he was okay and I know I’m alright. We were as careful as we could be.” he assured you, lowering his mouth to yours and kissing you for the first time of the night. You wound your hands into his tank top, dragging him as close as you could.

 

The match had left your heart in your throat numerous times while you watched it on the monitors with the rest of the Smackdown roster. The whole place had erupted with cheers when Dean won, Mojo grabbing your hands and spinning you around wildly. “Your boys did it! Holy shit! And Smackdown keeps the belt!” he hollered, scooping you up into a rib-crushing hug. You had laughed breathlessly, barely able to believe it yourself.

 

The locker room poured out into the ring, Jimmy and Jey hoisting Dean up onto their shoulders while their exhausted cousin looked on. You watched from the curtain backstage, wanting more than anything to run out and tackle Dean and Roman in a furious embrace and never let either of them go.

 

And now…

 

“I love you so much.” Dean groaned against your neck, rocking you slowly back and forth. “So, so much. I’m so glad you didn’t have to work this shit tonight. You could just enjoy it with the rest of the crew.”

 

“Baby girl.” Roman’s voice said softly, arms wrapping around you from behind. Dean grinned over your shoulder at his brother.

 

“Welcome back. Didja’ give him the boot?”

 

“Oh, I gave him a _matching pair_ of ‘em.” Roman chuckled, kissing your neck. “How you holding up, love?”

 

“I’m okay. You guys had me scared, though.” you whispered, tucking your face into Dean’s chest.

 

Reigns sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, baby girl. We had to make it look good, y'know? We didn’t mean to worry you.”

 

“Fucking Anoa'i boys.” you mumbled against Dean’s tank top, making the light-haired man laugh.

 

“Yeah, we’re pretty fucking outrageous huh? Good thing you dig us. Otherwise we’d be down a medic.” he said cockily, “and you’d be bored to tears.”

 

“It means a lot to us that you worry. Honest it does.” Roman butted in, trying to smooth over Dean’s statement. “We’ve got a rough few months ahead of us, what with the brand split and everything. We won’t have a lot of time together.”

 

Your heart sank. “Ah, so this is the ’ _thanks for the memories_ ’ kind of talk.”

 

“The what?” Dean asked, looking confused.

 

You fumbled with your fingers, pulling away from the two of them. “You know, the ’ _it’s not you, it’s me_ ’ talk. The ’ _I’m packing tonight_ ’ talk.”

 

“What the hell are you even _talkin’_ about?” Ambrose growled. “You make it sound like we’re fuckin’ breaking up or some shit!”

 

A taped hand tucked beneath your chin, and you raised your eyes bravely to meet his. Instead of looking relieved or slightly disappointed, he looked furious.

 

“Doll, you’re misunderstandin’ us. And I ain’t about to lose you just because I’m not fuckin’ good at articulating.” Dean’s free hand snagged one of the shoulder straps on Roman’s vest, and he hauled the bulkier man closer. “Explain it to her, Ro.”

 

Roman rolled his eyes at the other man and started undoing the straps on his gear. “Maybe showing her would be the better option.”

 

“You got a point, Reigns.”

 

“Show me what?” you asked, startled when Roman pressed a hand to the small of your back and crushed you into him.

 

“ _This_.” he whispered, lips brushing against your own. “We’re not leaving you, alright? I don’t think we ever could.”

 

“Tonight’s just kind of, now or never.” Dean’s grin seemed hollow. “We’ll give you everything, okay doll? Everything we fuckin’ got. Whatever you can take. Whatever you want. If this is it, if you want to cut your losses after, that’s fine. Ro and I gotta’ separate. We’re drafted to different sides and we understand if it’s too much to ask that you stick with us while we’re fractured like this.” One of his hands carded carefully through your hair, while the other slid gently over Roman’s battered back. “Hopefully with us apart, Reigns will take less beatings. It tears me up to see my brother like this. I know it wrecks you too, darlin’.”

 

“So m-much.” you hiccuped, a few tears escaping as Roman kissed you hungrily.

 

“Shh, it’s alright, love. Let us make you feel good.” the black-haired man said softly when he pulled back, brushing your tears away. “You’re our baby girl, for as long as you want to be.”

 

“Our darlin’.” Dean rasped, draping his belt over your shoulder. “Our champion. Looks good on you, doll.”

 

You took Ambrose’s hand and without ceremony pressed it between your legs beneath your skirt. Roman’s eyes widened gratifyingly when Dean groaned, “Oh, _damn_ , you’re fuckin’ _ready_ for us aren’t you?” Dean caught one of Reigns’ hands and dragged it down. “Feel that, feel. Fuckin’. _Beautiful_.” Dean choked out, “she’s soaked through and waiting for us. For _us_ , Reigns.”

 

“Jesus baby girl.” Roman’s voice sounded strained. The both of them loved it when you didn’t wear panties under your skirts. When you’d asked, Dean had mumbled something about _ease of access_ and _it’s like the best fuckin’ secret ever_.

 

Ambrose dropped to his knees, staring up at you hungrily as he tugged your skirt down until you could step out of it. “Look at this cute little pussy. I bet you’re aching for me, huh? You want this goddamn great mouth on you, don’t you.” he crooned, nipping at your thigh. “Sure, Ro’s got a _wild_ tongue, but we all know I’m cunt captain in this ménage à trois endeavor.”

 

“Dean, I swear to god.” Roman growled, pulling your back to his chest and placing a hand on your stomach to press your ass firmly against his cock. “Make her _quake_ or let me go down there, got it, _captain_?”

 

You whimpered at the first long, slow lick Dean gifted you. Reigns pressed his mouth to your ear, whispering complete filth while Ambrose eagerly went down on you. “You watching him, love? Watching him eat you out? Look, you can see him straining in his jeans. He wants you so _bad_. You’re his favorite, you know. Is he showing you how much he wants to _fuck_ you, with that tongue of his? He’s _beautiful_ like this, right baby girl? All fucking _needy_ and eager to please–”

 

Dean flicked his tongue over your clit, his motions steady but never too much for you. He’d learned you so well over the past few months. Knew exactly what to do to get you off. The only _problem_ was he wasn’t doing _any_ of it right this second. He was being a fucking _tease_ , keeping his tongue flat and moving it far too slow.

 

Your shaking fingers raked through Dean’s damp curls while Roman’s hands crept under your shirt and cupped your breasts. “Dean, _please_ -” You weren’t entirely sure what _exactly_ you were begging for, but you couldn’t take much more of this. You felt empty inside, and while Dean’s mouth was absolute heaven you knew it wasn’t going to be enough to take the edge off. You needed _more_ , wanted anything and everything your boys could give.

 

The blue-eyed 'Lunatic’ moaned against your clit, making you shiver and whine as he got you even more wet with his eager tongue. Roman’s fingers laced through Dean’s hair over your own lax grip, and he pulled Dean’s face away from you. “What the champ wants, she gets.” Reigns murmured. “Bend over the couch arm, baby girl.”

 

On shaky legs you obeyed, thrilled when Dean was behind you hardly a second later, tearing at the zip on his jeans.“Gonna’ fuck you like a champ should fuck.” he hissed, barely pulling his pants out of the way before sliding himself home with one slow, fluid motion.

 

You cried out, hands fisting into the cushions beneath you while Ambrose tightly held your hips and rocked up into you.

 

Roman unbuckled his belt lazily and propped one knee up on the couch in front of you, his other boot firmly planted on the floor. “Don’t get too comfortable, baby girl. After Dean cums in you, it’ll be my turn.” he promised, somehow making you feel even hotter than before. You always loved it when they shared you, either together or one then the other.

 

“You are fucking _dirty_ tonight, Ro.” Ambrose teased breathlessly, “fuckin’ her, all sloppy with my cum. Maybe if we’re lucky, she’ll beg.”

 

Roman’s eyes flashed, and the satisfied snarl that came from him seemed almost involuntary. He cupped your chin and ran his thumb across your lips. “Hell, if you spill quick…she might be up for round three.”

 

Dean groaned at that, driving into you harder and reaching down to twine his fingers through yours on the couch. “ _Damn_ Reigns, you say the nicest things.”

 

“P-please–” you whimpered, thrown off balance when Roman caught your other hand and began pressing light kisses down your arm. Ambrose took advantage of the distraction and pushed you further into the couch, arching your ass a little higher for him. Reigns licked his lips at the sight, chuckling low in his throat when you started pleading _more harder yes please!_

 

“Lift her up for a sec.” Roman ordered, and Ambrose obliged, briefly pausing in his madcap pace and making you release a breathy groan of discontent as your orgasm receded. “Put her all the way on the couch. All fours. Push her down like you had her.” The directives brooked no argument and you watched in confusion out of the corner of your eye as Roman sat on the floor with his back to the couch, and then beckoned Dean to get into position over him.

 

At the sideways tease of Roman’s tongue your whole body shuddered, and your mouth fell open when Dean carefully thrust his cock back into your waiting pussy. The 'Lunatic’ panted out a quick breath, obviously startled at how your body reacted to Roman’s fevered, sloppy licks all across your clit and the top of your cunt. The tattooed man pressed a kiss to your stomach and then clapped a hand to the back of Dean’s thigh, urging him wordlessly to move. Dean slid his fingers beneath you to carefully part your lower lips, Roman mouthing tenderly over your pussy with ease.

 

You could hardly believe this was happening to you. Your two beautiful, strong men focused entirely on your pleasure, making you shiver with just the barest brush of tongue or fingers or cock. It was so good, so _fucking_ good–

 

You came abruptly, undulating against the two and muffling your scream with the couch cushions.

 

“How’s that f-for teamwork.” Ambrose’s voice caught, and you slowly turned your head on the cushions to see Roman’s hand down his pants. “Let her see Ro, let us see.” the lighter-haired man demanded. You felt a groan from the broader man rumble through you, and you answered with a breathless cry of delight. Ambrose touched his lips to your shoulder blade, swearing quietly. “You make the best _fuckin’_ noises, darlin’.”

 

“Let me see, please?” you asked softly, “let me watch?” Ambrose jolted up into you. “Please, please-”

 

“Mmm…” Roman toyed with the half-up zipper on his pants and shook his head, making you writhe over him.

 

“Please oh god, please!” you begged, Dean’s fingers shaking on your hips as your voice cracked.

 

“Oh Reigns, y-you’d better give her what she wants next. I’m gonna’ fuckin’–” Ambrose hunched over you, crushing your hips together roughly as he came. He choked, “ _Jesus_ you’re tight-”, gasping when you spread your legs and pressed yourself flat to the couch, allowing him a few more unimpeded thrusts before he pulled out. “God _damn_ , you are something else darlin’.” he murmured, tugging your head to the side for a somewhat uncoordinated kiss.

 

Your cunt clenched at the welcome feeling of Dean’s tongue in your mouth, and you dimly heard Roman growl beneath you. Something smooth snapped around your waist and you sat back on your heels. Reigns shifted the title belt a bit, gracing your throbbing cunt with one final kiss before getting to his feet and towering over you. He quickly slid his zipper down, one side of his mouth quirked in a half-smile.

 

“You still need me to fill you up, huh? Even with my brother dripping down your legs?” Roman’s voice was a throaty purr, and you whimpered softly in excitement even as you blushed at his words. “Greedy, greedy champ. Good thing you’re only like this with us.”

 

Dean eagerly palmed your breasts while Reigns stripped, the light-haired man grinning at your low sounds of pleasure. “He’s gonna’ make you feel so _good_ , darlin’. So fuckin’ good.” he breathed in your ear, one hand tracing the large 'W’ of the belt around your waist and then dipping lower to smear the trickles of his cum and your essences together on your thigh. “Don’t worry about a thing, okay? We’ve got you. Let us take care of you.”

 

“It’s my _job_ –” you began to protest.

 

“Not tonight. Tonight, it’s _our_ job. So just enjoy yourself.” Roman said firmly, kissing your forehead. Dean nodded in agreement, helping you move when Reigns urged you to. You ended up straddling Roman on the couch, the bulkier man finally getting you out of your Smackdown tank top. He handed it off to Dean, who shrugged and pulled it over his head.

 

“Smells like you, doll.” Ambrose’s smirk was just as crooked as always, dimples flashing for a second before he grew serious again. “I’m gonna’ miss the fuck out of you guys when we’re apart.”

 

Roman caught the back of Dean’s neck and tugged him into a headbutt right as you lowered onto his waiting cock. You were overly slick with combined fluids and took Roman much easier than you’d expected. Reigns let out a startled moan and Ambrose grinned. “What’s the matter, Ro? Pussy got your tongue?” he ribbed. You rolled your eyes, unable to keep in a gasping laugh as you braced your hands back on Roman’s thighs and slowly began fucking yourself on his cock. Reigns had yet to release his death grip on the nape of Dean’s neck, his teeth gritted and eyes wide.

 

“Uce, you in there?” Ambrose asked softly, his own hand moving to rest on the back of Roman’s neck.

 

Roman’s voice was low and desperate, sending shivers down your spine. “Wanna’ fuck the shit out of her.”

 

“So do it.” Dean replied smoothly, raising an eyebrow.

 

“It’ll be over then. Too soon. I don’t want you to leave. _Either_ of you.” Roman said plaintively, digging his free hand through his messy hair in a nervous gesture. “Please.”

 

“Hey.” you murmured, catching the attention of both men. You cradled Roman’s chin in your hands, touching your nose to his. Dean kissed your cheek. “I’ll have them give me split tours, something like that. I’m not going to leave you guys, okay?” you promised, smiling down at Reigns. He finally released Ambrose to grip your hips, almost hard enough to bruise.

 

“We love you, baby girl.” His words felt like they lit you up from the inside, everything molten and bright.

 

“I don’t know if you’ll ever really know how much we love you.” Dean added quietly, a hand resting on the small of your back. “That’s why we gotta’ try hard and show you.”

 

Roman grunted and lifted his pelvis to rock into the cradle of your hips. “Have to make you remember us. Make sure no one else makes you feel like we do.” he said fiercely, the blistering tempo he set doing just that. “Make sure that you’re treated like you deserve, a-and make sure you get to cum as often as you want.”

 

“Amen to that.” Ambrose’s fingers were gentle on your neck as he bent your head back for another kiss. “How’s he doin’, champ? Talk to me.” he breathed, biting down on your lower lip and sending a jolt of pleasure through your whole body.

 

“I’m going to-!” you keened, hands limp on Roman’s shoulders as he fucked you into your second orgasm and Dean kissed your breath away. Reigns’ groan sounded so loud in your ears, the tattooed man shaking his hair back out of his face and staring down at where your bodies joined. His expression was focused, straight white teeth making an appearance to chew nervously on his lip when you shifted your hips.

 

“That’s it Uce, get her nice and opened up. She takes that dick real good, doesn’t she? I want her all sloppy when you’re done, got it Reigns? Fucking soaked and ready for me again.” Dean hissed, mouth inches from Roman’s ear while he slowly stroked his cock.

 

“Jesus Christ Dean, if you do that I’m…” he trailed off as you buried your face in his neck, licking and suckling on the skin there and making him sigh out a breath. “ _Oh_.” Roman gritted his teeth again, slowing the pace to deepen his thrusts. “Oh baby girl, oh fuck.” he mumbled.

 

“Fucks like a champ, eh?” You could practically _hear_ Dean’s smile in his voice. Roman thrust up into you once, twice more and then came apart beneath you, pressing his mouth to your shoulder to muffle his moan. “That’s right Reigns, you get her good and fucking wet.” the 'Lunatic’ murmured, sounding almost proud.

 

Roman shook his head slowly, one of his hands tapping your lower back. “Go ahead. I can’t move.” he panted, closing his eyes and going limp. “I surrender.”

 

You laughed breathlessly, squeaking in surprise when Ambrose easily hoisted you off of Reigns and slammed your back flat onto the couch. “You are gonna’ feel us for _days_ , darlin’.” he snarled, eyes wild as he took in how doubtlessly fucked-out you looked. “You wear that belt damn well. Oughta’ think about getting you a permanent one. You take us both like a fucking _champion_. I’m so damn proud of you. Can you go one more round, darlin’?” he rambled, “one more for good luck?”

 

You leaned up to kiss him, tugging on his cock. “For luck.” you said softly. “I want you to keep this belt, you got it Ambrose?”

 

“If you’re gonna’ be sticking with us, I’ll move heaven and fucking earth.” Dean promised, his dick easily slipping into you. You were so wet with combined fluids and cum that Ambrose groaned almost embarrassingly loud at the feeling. “Oh I am _not_ lasting long tonight, holy fuck.” he gasped, flinching when Roman wrapped his arms around him from behind and lazily trailed a hand down to your clit.

 

“Don’t worry, Uce. She isn’t either.” Reigns grinned through a curtain of dark hair at you and you smiled back at both of them, that warmth flooding your core again. You just loved these two so damn much.

 

Dean arched his back when Roman’s questing fingers brushed over the base of his cock, the lighter-haired man whining low in his throat. “ _Shit_ , Ro–”

 

You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch Reigns alternate between gentle rubbing on your clit and teasing caresses across Dean’s sensitive cock. The sight made your breath catch and the feeling made your walls flex down on Dean, whose hands started to shake. “ _Already?_ Jesus darlin’.” Ambrose groaned, trembling fingers digging into the outsides of your thighs and pulling you up onto him with merciless, shallow thrusts. Reigns pressed his thumb carefully into the space beside your clit and that was it for you. You couldn’t help the scream that came out of you, any more than Dean could help how wide his eyes got at the sound.

 

“Now _that_ is a fuckin’–oh _God_ doll, oh God.” he breathed, hips slapping into yours in a wild frenzy. “Gonna’ cum, gonna’ cum gonna’ _c_ –!”

 

Reigns tightened his grip on Dean as he slumped to a stop, keeping him from falling over. You whimpered while Ambrose’s cock throbbed inside you and the 'Lunatic’ gave a low, drawn-out groan of pure contentment. You were sore and achy but you could hardly bring yourself to care, tired body sinking into the couch cushions (which now seemed heavenly soft).

 

“Baby girl, talk to us. You still here?” Roman asked, sounding very far off. You smiled drowsily, reaching out a hand and feeling him take it.

 

“I love you both so much.” you said softly, Dean’s stubbled cheek rubbing against your own before one of them picked you up.

 

“And we love you, darlin’.” Dean murmured, “We’re never gonna’ let you go, okay?”

 

“Never.” Roman repeated. His nose nuzzled your neck.

 

“Never.” you echoed, drifting off to sleep in their arms.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Survivor Series 2016 ripped my heart out, the chapter!

11/20/16

“ _Hey!_ ” The call echoed through the parking garage and you barely had a second to react before strong arms hauled you the rest of the way out of your vehicle and into a fierce hug. “Darlin’!”

 

“Dean!” you gasped, “Jesus, you scared me.”

 

Footsteps thundered up behind Dean and abruptly another set of arms wrapped around the two of you, hoisting you both off the ground. “Baby girl!”

 

“Roman!” you choked out, “hi!”

 

“Uce!”

 

“Ro! Put me down so I can kick your _ass_ ; powering out of the Accolade like you’re some kind of motherfucker!” Dean huffed, jerking at Roman’s grip on him.

 

Reigns laughed, sounding outrageously happy as he released you and his brother. “I’ve missed you guys.” He grinned, rumpling Dean’s hair. “How you doing Uce? Kicking ass on the blue brand I see.”

 

“I got two weeks before I try to get my belt back. It’s gonna’ be great.” Dean bounced excitedly in place. “How about _you_ though? ‘And _still_ your United States champion!’ Think you’ll break my record, Big Dog?”

 

Roman shook his head. “I dunno’ Uce, you had one handsome bastard and one semi-decent looking bastard to back you up in your run as US champ. We’ll see how well I can do on my own.”

 

“And _you_.” Dean whirled on you. “How’s our favorite medic doin’, huh? Getting treated okay on Raw stints? I know _my_ brand ain’t given you any trouble.”

 

“No complaints, Dean. Everyone’s been kind to me.” You smiled up at the blue-eyed man. “I’m glad you two get to see each other again! I’ve missed having you both around.”

 

Dean glanced around, tipping your chin up afterwards and kissing you sweetly. You whimpered, feeling your knees go weak. The drive to get to the arena hadn’t been awful, just very long and dull. Coupled with the anxiety of not being sure that you would see both of them, it made for a very, _very_ long drive. But now, here they were. Whole and safe, together again with you.

 

“It’s so good to see you again.” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper.

 

The most you normally got from either man was a quick kiss in an arena hallway. You knew they would be heartbroken if you lost your job, so you did your best to keep things incredibly professional. It wasn’t as if your relationship was _forbidden_ , but you knew some people would be uncomfortable with the idea of the three of you. And the less you gave people to talk about, the better.

 

After he’d won the United States Championship belt though, Roman had pinned you against a stack of merch crates and roughly got you off with his mouth. It had been so risky, but the Samoan covered in bruises, sweat and championship gold didn’t seem to care as he held you tight and licked your core raw, a black-taped hand over your mouth to help you keep quiet.

 

You’d stood there afterwards stunned and panting as he just smiled up at you, brown eyes alight with happiness. “ _I did it. I did it. No more ruts, baby girl. I’m_ _ **back**_ _._ ” He’d said that he needed to when you asked him what that was all about, sheepishly helping you straighten out your clothes. “ _You give up so much for us. I didn’t want you to think I don’t notice or appreciate it._ ”

 

Roman popped open the door of the SUV you’d driven to the arena in. “After you, of course.”

 

“But I just-”

 

Dean scooped you up easily and plopped you onto the bench seat, grinning at you in an almost predatory manner. “Darlin’, we ain’t waiting until the aftermath to start celebrating this time. We’re gonna’ be your open _and_ close.”

 

“We have a hell of a night ahead of us, baby girl. And we know you do too, because you can bet your ass we’re leaving a trail of bodies in our wake.” Roman said, leaning against the car door.

 

You swallowed hard, nodding furiously as Dean climbed up over you, knocking his forehead into your own gently. “You’re my darlin’. You’re Roman’s baby girl. You’re our medic and our best, _best_ fucking friend. I don’t want you to think that just because we’re apart or one of us can’t touch you that we don’t fuckin’ love you with every ounce of our bodies, got that? Yeah we share, of course we share, but hearing about Reigns fuckin’ tonguing your cunt until you came was some hot shit. Wish I’d thought of it when you were around for my last pay per view, because I sure as shit would have sent you back to Raw with a hickey or twelve, y’know?”

 

“I’ve missed you both so much.” You said softly, ignoring Dean’s nervous rambling as you bumped your forehead back into his. Reigns climbed up into the SUV and shut the door behind him. “So much.” Dean closed his eyes, ducking his head a little. His shoulder twitched and you smoothed a hand over it.

 

“We’re here tonight, baby girl. We’re against each other in the ring, but we can be together with you.” Roman murmured. “Let us show you how much we’ve missed you.”

 

Ambrose was all soft blue eyes and rumpled hair as he kissed you, Roman wasting little time unbuttoning his pants. “We missed you a lot.” Dean breathed.

 

…

 

“ _You guys expected to trust Dean Ambrose on your team? Ambrose’s own_ _ **mother**_ _doesn’t trust him!_ ” Corey Graves snarked as Ambrose was hauled away from AJ and sent packing off to his own corner.

 

You thanked God that Dean couldn’t hear the commentary loud and clear like you could on the monitor, dragging your attention back to the banged-up redhead in front of you. “It’s tough sometimes, huh?” Heath Slater said sympathetically, almost like he could feel your inner turmoil.

 

You mustered a weak smile. “Not about me right now, or how scared I am. Let’s get you iced.” From his space beside the thinner wrestler, Cesaro grimaced and scratched at the fresh kinesio tape laced around his left shoulder.

 

“Why should you be scared? Almost all the men in that ring are phenomenal, no pun intended. And injury-free.  They will be fine.” he said dismissively. “Not too much work for you, yes?”

 

“Oh, I don’t care about the amount of work. I just…” You paused, wishing your hands would stop shaking. “I hope you’re right.”

 

“I am not understanding something, obviously.” Cesaro murmured after a minute. “It’s you and Roman, I assumed. But…perhaps I am wrong?”

 

Slater shot the other man a glare. No small feat, considering the bruise swelling his cheek. “Man, you need to butt out somethin’ fierce. It ain’t nobody’s business but the lady’s, you got it?”

 

Cesaro held up his hands in defense. “ _Je suis désolé_ , I am thinking out loud. Easy there, Mister ‘I Got Kids’.”

 

“Hey! Don’t you bring my kids into this, I’ll whip your ass! You Swiss-cheesin’–”

 

“ _Boys_.” You said disapprovingly. “Cesaro, stop talking about his kids. Heath, _don’t be rude_. He can ask questions. It’s okay.”

 

“I have heard a few things from the women. Only speculation…'scuttlebutt’, you would say.” Cesaro said hesitantly.

 

“What kind of 'things’?”

 

The Swiss Superman looked as uncomfortable as you’d ever seen him, hand back to fiddling with the tape on his shoulder. Heath coughed awkwardly, holding the ice pack a little firmer to his cheek. “Hey man, you started it. Might as well finish.” The redhead finally mumbled.

 

All Cesaro did was hold up three fingers and say, “ _Ménage à trois?_ ”

 

The laugh that fought free of your mouth was a little on the wrong side of hysterical, but it still got a chuckle out of Heath. “Damn man, you sure as hell didn’t beat around _that_ bush.”

 

“What? I am not being rude. Or I am not trying to be.” Cesaro protested. “But _Fräulein_ , it is just rumors, yes? I know how people blow things out of proportion.” He looked confused as you shook your head.

 

“I don’t care what people say about _me_ , they’re always going to find something to talk about. I just don’t want anything bad to happen to my…to Dean and Roman because of me, you know? In case someone doesn’t approve.” You shrugged. “It’s dumb, but I’m not the one in the spotlight here. I can always get work somewhere else, if push comes to shove.”

 

“Ah, you have the golden boys, so to speak. Many would call you lucky, but obviously it is no picnic.” Cesaro hummed quietly for a minute, before vaulting off the examination table. He caught your hand and kissed the back of it as he passed by, making you flush. “Hopefully, I will not see you again so soon _Fräulein_. But this shoulder has been testy lately.”

 

“Darlin’.” Dean’s voice rasped, rougher than normal. Cesaro squeezed past the other man (who despite his lithe frame was doing a _startlingly_ good job of blocking the doorway) and headed down the hall.

 

“Dean!” You were bewildered, realizing too late that you hadn’t been paying attention to the monitor while you spoke with Heath and Cesaro. But…the only reason Dean would be back here would be if he had been eliminated, and no one else had come trickling through your station since the tag team match… _oh no_.

 

“I was the first one.” Ambrose grunted.

 

Slater almost turned himself inside-out in his haste to leave the triage area.

 

Dean’s hand tape crinkled and squeaked as his fists clenched tightly. His shoulders were drawn up, whole body tight as a bowstring and ready to snap at the slightest touch. “I was first. I was _first_. AJ could have done somethin’, but he fucking _didn’t_. He _let_ me get eliminated. He could have broken the pin, I was just so fuckin’ rattled…and Braun’s full weight on my chest, I-I couldn’t move.” Angry tears started dripping down his cheeks. “Now Roman is out there alone, with Rollins and _fucking_ AJ.”

 

“Dean, can you come sit?” You didn’t try to touch him. You knew better. “I need to make sure you’re alright. I missed your…I missed it. I was talking with Cesaro.”

 

“'Course you were.” Dean huffed, remaining where he was. “Why the fuck wouldn’t you be? Replacin’ me already. I haven’t even been out for five goddamn minutes. Guess Team Raw gets _everything_ this time.”

 

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” You weren’t able to keep the hurt out of your voice. “Dean, I was only-”

 

“Only what? Scopin’ out a new buddy, for when you and Reigns kick me to the curb? Nah darlin’, I’ve been here before.” Ambrose stalked to you, towering over you instead of slouching like he usually did.

 

You refused to be intimidated though, scowling right back up at him. “It is literally my _job_ to do this, Ambrose. Would you rather that I’m fired? Would that make you feel better?”

 

“No.” Dean replied grudgingly after a minute of silence. “No, I just want you happy. You can’t be happy if I’m…I’m a loser, okay? I get that shit. Just kinda’ drove the point home is all. If I wasn’t so fucking _stupid_ …if I could just handle myself better.” He wiped at his eyes jerkily. “It’s been hard, so fucking hard. I’m…I hate not having you and Roman around all the time, okay?! I’m a huge pussy and I miss you guys so damn much!” he cried.

 

His urgency in the car earlier rushed to the forefront of your mind. Overly handsy, fingers in your hair and tugging at your clothes even as Roman fucked you. Ambrose had been intense, all hot words and biting kisses to your shoulders and neck while you stroked him. Almost like…

 

Like he thought he wouldn’t get to do it again.

 

Your eyes widened. “Dean, we’re not leaving you behind, okay? I could never do that.” You said softly, cupping his face with your hands. “ _We_ could never do that.”

 

“I just cost my team fucking _everything_ because I couldn’t wait two weeks for TLC. Don’t give me this bullshit, darlin’.” He said thickly, making no move to escape your grasp. “I’m the Lunatic Fringe without a belt to fucking show for it, playing second fiddle to the New Japan prince. Dean fucking Ambrose, cosmic fucking _joke_.”

 

You hushed him, wiping some of his tears away. “Listen to _me_ , Dean.” You ordered sternly. “Just me. You, Roman and I are the only important ones in this equation. Roman isn’t here right now. I’m all you’ve got, Anoa'i.”

 

Dean knocked his forehead against your own. His eyes were almost unbearably sad. “Stop that shit, you know I’m–”

 

“You and Roman are brothers. You’re an Anoa'i, _got it?_ ”

 

“But we’re not–”

 

“ _Hey!_ ” You barked, making him snap his mouth shut. “This is not up for debate! We’re a team, even if you guys are on different brands and have to work against each other in the ring. We’re not 'scouting out new prospects’. You’re with us. We’re with you. That is fucking that.”

 

Strowman-size footsteps thundered in the hallway and you belatedly turned your attention back to the monitor, just in time to watch Roman level Shane McMahon’s Coast To Coast with an earth-shattering Spear. Reigns clearly had too much steam behind him, if the way his spine arched sharply at the impact was any indicator. Dean made a distressed sound.

 

The back and forth that followed had you flinching every time a blow landed, and you were startled to notice that Dean reacted when _Rollins_ was beaten down by AJ, cringing at the kick to the back of Seth’s neck. “He’s got a nasty scar there, you can’t just…” Ambrose’s protest trailed off, eyes narrowing. “The Triple Powerbomb…Rollins can’t do that, not alone. And Roman-” He chewed on his lower lip, then yanked your chin up for a fierce kiss. “I’ll be back, darlin’.”

 

You watched with your heart in your throat as Dean caught AJ in the same spot that he’d hit Rollins, as security swarmed the blue-eyed 'Lunatic’. And then…Roman _and_ Seth, laying out the numerous security personnel like it was nothing, like they would do anything for Dean. Despite their exhaustion, _somehow_ managing to get that Shield callback Triple Powerbomb set up and beautifully executed through the announce table.

 

The look of wonder on Dean’s face as his Shield-brothers fought through the security for him so they could do what they did best was something that you would treasure for a long time.

 

…

 

Reigns returned, battered and limping badly with Rollins 'supporting’ him underneath his arm. Honestly, the both of them looked like they were in the same boat. “Big Dog still got some bite in him!” Seth crowed, holding his fist out to Dean. Ambrose looked down at it, and then back up at Seth. The younger man’s smile started to fade as Dean grabbed his wrist, but then the ‘Lunatic’ pulled him into a fierce hug.

 

“You will always be our little brother, got that, you piece of crap? And _nobody_ kicks my little brother in the back of the neck ‘cept me.” Dean grunted.

 

Rollins closed his eyes, fingers digging into Dean’s blue shirt. “Means a lot coming from you, Ambrose. Fuckin’ knucklehead.” He managed to say.

 

“Baby girl.” Roman said quietly. “I gotta’ go lay down. I’m…that fucking Spear, Jesus.” He shook his head gingerly. “Let’s figure out where you’re staying for the night while you do your rundown.” He hobbled to the makeshift exam table, sprawling out on top of it the best he could.

 

“I need to check out your knee, what even happened?” You asked, unzipping his boot and shuffling his pants leg up. Dean was still hugging Seth, murmuring _something_ into his hair that was making the younger man’s shoulders heave.

 

“Caught the steps shitty, thought I broke my knee for a minute. Then Orton…I was so goddamn close.” Roman covered his face with his hands. “Again with this ‘almost’ shit, baby girl. Like nothing’s changed in six or so months.” He said bitterly.

 

“There were _three_ of them, Roman. _Please_ don’t beat yourself up over this. You’re not invincible by any means, so stop pretending you are.” You scolded, making him crack a weak smile as you gently probed his kneecap. “No new grinding or clicking, right? Just tender?”

 

“It’s _real_ fucking tender though.” Reigns said worriedly.

 

“I took care of the room this time, Ro. Knew we’d have our darlin’ here, so I kind of went ahead and asked for something bigger.” Dean gave you a wink. “One less thing for you to worry about.”

 

“Damn, you’re a lifesaver Uce.” Roman said gratefully. “Hooray for not having to fuck with two bolted-down twin beds.”

 

“Yeah, we should probably send that place an apology letter…we did kind of ruin their floorboards.”

 

…

 

“He’s got to be jealous.” Ambrose sounded smug and you rolled your eyes.

 

“And here I was thinking that you guys kissed and made up.” You teased, taking the room key from Dean and unlocking the door.

 

“Oh we did, no worries there darlin’. But that doesn’t change facts. Rollins wishes he was with us.” Ambrose replied confidently, helping Roman over the threshold. “Oh…oh wow.” The lighter-haired man’s jaw went slack at the sight of the room, Reigns gently closing his mouth after a minute.

 

You weren’t fairing much better. The room was spacious and clean, the huge four poster bed with a cream-colored canopy standing out prominently. A small kitchenette began where the carpet ended and a pair of large, comfortable-looking chairs made the space a little less empty. “Dean, holy shit.” You gasped.

 

“Damn. I asked for an upgrade and I got the keys to the castle.” Ambrose finally said weakly. “All I requested was a king mattress and a decent-size tub for me to soak and relax in like I’m a posh motherfucker.”

 

“There’s a tub? Like…like a big tub?” Roman’s face lit up. “A nice one?” Life on the road could turn a simple hotel bathtub into a luxury, you could attest to this from personal experience.

 

Dean shrugged, setting the larger man down in one of the armchairs that stood at attention beside the bed. “I’ll go check.”

 

“I call dibs on the bed.” You announced from your position, face-first in the comforter of the large bed. Ambrose’s chuckle washed over you and you felt him straddle your body, fingers digging into your shoulders to rub at the tense muscles there.

 

“Damn darlin’, you’re as tight as me.” He said, sounding a little concerned. You whimpered, all but dissolving into the bed as he continued to work on your back a bit more firmly. Roman got up from his chair, resting his weight tentatively on his bad leg.

 

Another hand stroked up the seam of your jeans and then cupped your pussy through the material, thumb pressing where your entrance was. You knew it was Roman just from the size of the hand. The Samoan loved to tease almost as much as the ‘Lunatic’ did, large fingers working to spread you open even through your jeans.

 

You arched your hips up as best as you could with Dean’s weight on your lower back, whining needily into the comforter while Roman slid his fingers back and forth over you. “Still hungry, baby girl? I think my brother needs to take care of you more.” Reigns murmured, “Slacking off, Ambrose?”

 

“Not on your fucking _life_ , Reigns.” Dean huffed. “Just…I don’t know, I’m scared of getting her fired or something. How the fuck did you get the balls to fuckin’ eat her out in the _hallway?_ ”

 

“Ah man, you know how it feels right after you win. You’re invincible, you’re on fire and everything is awesome and amazing.” Roman shrugged, his other hand coming up to massage your scalp. The sensations of their hands on you made you squirm almost embarrassingly and Ambrose crooned, his nose brushing the nape of your neck as he kissed the flushed skin there.

 

“Right here, darlin’? How about I fuck you right here on this bed,” he said hoarsely, “while my brother watches, yeah?”

 

“Mm, sounds like it’d be a hell of a show.” Roman groaned, the bed dipping under his weight as he laid down beside you. Your men, together again and waiting for your answer. They had fought so well tonight. Ambrose overcoming his own fears to wreak havoc with his brothers, Roman almost winning the whole thing for Team Raw.

 

“Yes, please yes.” You replied softly, loving the loud moan that Ambrose gave at your consent. “I missed you so much.”

 

“Oh not for much longer, darlin’. I promise.” The 'Lunatic’ slid back to kneel between your legs, hoisting your hips up so he could undo your jeans. Reigns smiled up at his brother and then began ravaging your mouth with his own. Dean moaned again, his fingers faltering momentarily. “You changed your panties.”

 

You’d forgotten all about it in your worry earlier, but now you abruptly remembered that you had indeed changed your underwear and bra after the three of you had gotten _reacquainted_ in the SUV. Something prettier graced your body now, something delicate that had Dean making a breathless noise as he cupped your ass. “Bra too? You dirty girl, giving us a show no matter when we meet.” He greedily groped over your chest, squeezing your breasts through the confines of your almost too-tight bra before unhooking the strap. “I appreciate the gesture, but I prefer you with nothin’ on.”

 

“Same here.” You managed to reply, getting a laugh out of Roman before he buried his face in your neck, kissing and gently biting.

 

Dean flipped you over without warning, Reigns flinching back at the speed of his movement. The 'Lunatic’ wasted no time pulling your shirt off over your head, his patience seeming to have run out. “Need to be inside you.” he grated, fumbling with his own pants. “Ride me, fuckin’ ride me like you rode my brother earlier _please_ , please–”

 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. We’re here.” You soothed from your position on your back, helping him with his jeans. “There’s no rush, Dean.”

 

“Easy man, c'mon.” Roman said quietly, “I know you’re worked up. It’ll be alright. Our baby girl always takes care of us.”

 

“I know, I’m…I’m sorry. I just…I’ve been thinking I was going to lose you guys this whole time, I-I missed you so much. Both of you. You’re…you’re so good to me.” Dean’s shoulder started twitching and you and Roman both reached out at the same time. Ambrose’s laugh was choked as he cupped your chin carefully and wrapped his other hand around Roman’s wrist. “So fucking good to me.”

 

Roman twisted his hand until he was the one holding Dean, easily shoving his brother over onto his back. “Strip him.” The larger man’s tone brooked no argument and a tremor of excitement raced through you when he caught Dean’s other hand and pinned it down to the bed. You quickly scrambled to get Ambrose’s pants off then hesitated as you reached for his shirt, unsure of how Roman expected you to remove it.

 

“Roman?”

 

The black-haired man snorted, ducking his head and grabbing the bottom of Dean’s shirt with his teeth. Ambrose’s face was bright red and his chest heaved, arms flexing helplessly in the ironclad grip of his Shield-brother. “Ro, Christ…” he gasped while Roman shoved his shirt up over his chest to bunch awkwardly under his arms. “You are…you’re fuckin’…”

 

“Did earlier. It’s your turn now.” Reigns said curtly, balancing himself on one good knee as he shuffled to the side. “He’s all yours, baby girl.”

 

Dean cried out when you mouthed over the underside of his cock, his fists clenching in Roman’s grip. “Fuck, fuck fuck.” He chanted, whole body writhing. “Oh God, fucking _fuck_ yes, darlin’, yes, please, yes-”

 

You moved up to kiss him on the forehead, searching his eyes for a second. “Is this alright?”

 

Reigns nodded, a slow smirk making its way across his face. “Not nice to tease him, baby girl. Even if he loves it.”

 

“P-please–” Dean whimpered. “Missed you…” The second you lowered yourself onto his cock, Roman released his hands. Ambrose grabbed your hips tightly, grinding your body against his own and huffing out a breath through clenched teeth. “Jesus _fuck_ –”

 

You threw your head back, closing your eyes as you tried to roll your hips smoothly. Reigns’ hands were suddenly on your waist, the larger man easily rocking you back and forth. “Like this.” he murmured in your ear, making you gasp when he lifted you and then quickly lowered you back down. “He needs it fast and rough, baby girl. Don’t tease.” Ambrose’s cock throbbed inside you, rubbing over your spot as you circled your hips.

 

Roman gave a rumble of approval while Dean groaned loudly, the 'Lunatic’ fisting his hands in the blankets. “Not fair, I-” You lowered your head to sink your teeth into his neck, making Ambrose shudder violently and cup the back of your head. “ _O-oh_ darlin’…” he sighed, bucking his hips when Roman shoved you back down onto him. “That’s right, bite me, mark me. I’m all yours darlin’.”

 

“Mine.” You said softly, your free hand moving to cover Roman’s on your waist. “You’re both _mine_.” You felt Reigns tighten his grip and you slid your hips back, laughing breathlessly when he pushed you forward again and then pulled you back, essentially fucking you with Dean’s cock.

 

“Look at you baby girl, God.” Roman murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of your shoulder. “You take his dick so good, is it good Uce?”

 

“G- _God_ , yeah.” Dean answered shakily, his eyes rolling back when you picked up the pace. Reigns’ hands directed you, urging you up and down in a pitching motion that had Ambrose crying out. “Damn darlin’, if I didn’t know better I’d say y-you missed me too.” Dean breathed, twining his fingers through your own.

 

You _had_ missed him, immensely. The weeks had been torment, the 'Lunatic Fringe’ seeming to do everything in his power to try and put on a brave face after he lost his belt. He had shrugged off your reassurances, saying that _it didn’t matter, it was just some metal and leather, what matters is that I’m still kicking_.

 

You watched as the disappointment that he tried so hard to hide ate away at him until he finally erupted, exploding tonight when the crowd was cheering for AJ. Dean had lunged for Styles, pummeling the other man’s head as Shane and the referee fought to separate them.

 

“ _Ambrose’s own_ _ **mother**_ _doesn’t trust him!_ ”

 

You shivered, squeezing his hand. “I missed you so much. Please…don’t leave again, okay?” You knew you were begging and _pitifully_ at that, but you hardly cared. Because Dean’s face lit up like he understood exactly what you meant, and he tugged you down for a gentle kiss.

 

“I won’t. Promise. Win or lose, I promise.” Ambrose said softly. “I’m no good when it comes to missing you, darlin’.”

 

Roman bit down on your shoulder, making you quake and tighten around Dean. “Baby girl, I want you to come for him. Show him how much you missed him.” Reigns snarled. “Give him something good.” His hand slid down your stomach to firmly stroke your clit, which until this point had been untouched. You cried out, arching back helplessly against Roman. “That’s right, baby girl. You take him nice and deep, love my brother.”

 

Dean sobbed out a breath at Roman’s order. “Dammit, Ro-”

 

“You deserve this, you deserve so much more than this. I’ve been fucking neglecting you. My brother, my uce.” Reigns said soothingly, his free hand splaying on Dean’s heaving abdomen. “Missed you. Missed _this_ , but missed _you_ more. Rollins does too, he said so. We’ve _all_ missed the hell out of you.”

 

A few tears trickled down Ambrose’s cheeks, the lighter-haired man seeming bewildered. “R-Really…?”

 

Your hips bucked as you came and Dean dragged you in for another kiss, hot and sloppy as you trembled against him. His mouth eagerly took the noises you made while Roman’s hands cupped your breasts, the larger man teasingly circling his thumbs around your aching peaks as Ambrose thrust up into you. “Mm, darlin’, Ro, the _shit_ you guys do to me.” Dean panted, “You have no fucking clue, no _fucking_ clue.”

 

Roman hid his relieved smile in the skin of your shoulder, but you could still feel it. “Come for us, Uce. We need you to come.”

 

“Please–” you whimpered, startled when Dean grabbed your hips and _pushed_ you down, making you take every inch of him as he came with a choked gasp.

 

“D-Damn. Ro. Darlin’. Fuck.” he panted, throwing an arm over his eyes as he fought to catch his breath. Roman’s laugh was warm and he crushed the three of you together, picking Dean’s back up off the bed with the force of his hug.

 

“I’m glad you’re here, Uce. I’m glad you’re _both_ here.” Roman said sincerely, easily lifting you off Ambrose and pinning you to the mattress so he could kiss you properly. “Thank you, baby girl. It’s so much fucking easier to be gentle to him if you’re around.” he whispered as Dean struggled with the blankets. “He won’t accept it any other way.”

 

Your eyes widened and you reached out, taking Dean’s hand and holding it tightly. “You’re ours.” You stated, sighing as Roman mouthed over your breast. “You’re _ours_ , Ambrose. Any time you need us, just say so.”

 

“But-”

 

“No, no buts.” Roman rumbled from his place at your chest. “A phone call. A text. Whatever you need to do, we’re here for you no matter what.”

 

Dean sucked in an unsteady breath, his thumb rubbing over your knuckles. “I don’t want to be a fucking bother.”

 

“We’re here for you.” Reigns repeated firmly. “Please, _please_ bother us.”

 

You nodded in agreement, pressing a quick kiss to the back of Ambrose’s hand. “Let us take care of you if you need it, Dean. Simple as that.”

 

Ambrose bit his lip, worrying the skin as Roman lazily rolled his tongue over your peak. His brow furrowed as he seemed to think hard. “…alright.” He said finally, tucking his face into the crook of your neck and shoulder and watching Reigns move over you. Dean’s whole body relaxed, molding against yours comfortably. “Thank you. Both of you.” He rasped, his voice almost gone. “What the hell did I do to deserve you guys?”

 

You just kissed his forehead, smiling drowsily at him and running a hand through Roman’s hair. “I think we should go check out that tub.”

 

_My boys_.


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [!TRIGGER WARNING!: This installment contains consensual double vaginal penetration and what could be considered D/s behavior or a light D/s scene. Stay safe, everyone!]

The attitude of your two men towards Seth had changed drastically after their Survivor Series teamwork. You still didn’t know what Dean had said to Seth but it was obviously something important. Ambrose didn’t bury hatchets easily, so what must have been even _more_ important was what Seth said or did in reply.

 

When Dean found out he was getting reassigned to Raw, he had been overjoyed. Thundering down the arena hallway to surprise you at your triage area with a loud, “ _guess who’s back, darlin'!_ ”, then throwing his arms around you and picking you up off the floor in a hug that redistributed your vertebrae. Roman arrived shortly afterward to slam their foreheads together and grin fiercely at his brother. Neither man said anything but you got the feeling that a conversation was going on all the same.

 

Seth had been excited as well, if his ear-to-ear smile was any indicator while he watched from the proverbial sidelines. Roman ended up hauling him in for a headbutt as well and you privately thought that Seth’s smile somehow got even wider.

 

Rollins didn’t actually _talk_ all that much when Ambrose and Reigns were around (to your surprise, given his old ' _never shuts up_ ' moniker). It was as if he was _basking_ in their company, like he was soaking up every ounce of them that he could get. It was obvious that Seth had missed both men much, _much_ more than he would ever admit aloud, even if he did seem to try and keep them more at arm's length.

 

He would accept the headbutts freely, but you started to notice a pattern of him looking sad and perturbed every time he was called something affectionate by the other two men, like ' _uce_ ' or ' _little brother_ '. He was also dodgy with most friendly contact, like hugs or hands on his shoulders.

 

Seth didn't seek out your services personally. The younger man usually just trailed along behind Ambrose and Reigns when they showed up with the wounds of the evening, grudgingly permitting you to apply a Band Aid and ice on occasion. He didn't really want to be fussed over, which was understandable given the usual machismo of the wrestling community. It could be a little ridiculous though, the way he would stubbornly deny needing any sort of care despite being bedraggled from the night's match.

 

...

 

“I’m fine.” He insisted, trying to fend off Roman outright strong-arming him through the triage area.

 

You sighed and snapped on a fresh pair of gloves. “What did you do and how did you do it?” Seth was bleeding from the mouth and protecting his right shoulder, all the while declaring he was alright. It looked like the match had been hellish for him.

 

“He got busted in the face by a Brogue Kick and-”

 

“ _You_ be quiet! I’m _fine_.” Seth repeated, narrowing his eyes at Roman.

 

You just nodded and checked his pupils. You didn't miss the way Reigns' fingers hovered over Seth's shoulder nervously. You began to gently swab at Rollins' split lip, mopping up the blood and saliva which kept pooling. “Well you’re lucky. Doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches.” You said after a few minutes of gingerly examining the skin. “An ice pack would probably be a good call, though. Roman, can you-” One of your small ice packs landed in your hand and you smiled gratefully at the large man. “Thanks.”

 

“Will he live, baby girl?” Roman asked worriedly.

 

“That remains to be seen. What was Roman going to say about your shoulder?” You asked Seth, who immediately looked sullen.

 

“ _Nothing_. He wasn’t-”

 

“There was a botch and I’m _concerned_ for you, Uce.” Reigns grumbled, taking one of the spare elastics you kept handy (why did everyone have so much _hair?!_ ) and smoothly gathering Seth’s half-damp locks into a high ponytail. Seth fell silent, holding the ice pack to his mouth.

 

Rollins shook off the 'strong suggestion' of letting you ice his shoulder. The contusion that formed was an ugly, _dark_ shade of purple-brown and it impeded his movement. Only a little, but if _you_ noticed it...

 

Seth kept his shirt on during matches until the bruise faded. The Bar seemed to be dead set on causing him grief though, and you found him hobbling back into your triage area clutching his midsection the following week, closely followed by his tag-team partner.

 

“Let me guess. ‘ _I’m fine_ ’, right?” You asked, putting down your clipboard.

 

Seth nodded stubbornly, gesturing at Ambrose. The light-haired man looked concerned. “This…fuckin’ _worrier_ here-”

 

“Has every right to be worried.” You interjected with a frown. If _Ambrose_ was leery, it was cause for alarm in your book.

 

“They’re targeting him. I dunno' if his ribs got cracked. You look after Ro and I, I’d really appreciate it if you'd look after Seth as well.” Dean said quietly, one large hand resting on the younger man’s shoulder. “He’s our brother.”

 

“They’re _not_ targeting me.” Seth muttered once Ambrose had departed. “I’m just an idiot.”

 

“Hallelujah, some answers!” You joked, making Seth grin wryly. “Listen, I know I can’t make you talk. All I can do is give you a blanket to hold until you feel less like dying after I do what you know I have to do.”

 

“Do you _have_ to? Can't I just leave?” Seth whined.

 

You fixed him with a stern look that you'd been practicing on Roman, crossing your arms over your chest. It was gratifying to watch the young man quail slightly. “Rollins, I can't _make_ you stay. All I can do is 'strongly suggest' that you stay. You could barely walk in here on your own, you _really_ want to leave without getting checked out?”

 

After _much_ deliberation, Rollins permitted you to listen to his lungs and check his sides for anything that might indicate more worrisome issues. Once you were done Seth accepted the rolled-up blanket and curled into the fetal position, grunting in pain. “I’m an idiot.” He said again, opening one eye to look at you. “I’m…Jesus Christ, I’m an idiot.”

 

“Want to go a _little_ deeper than that?” You asked, taking a seat and beginning to fill out your report.

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“You’re someone that they consider family.” You pointed out after a few minutes, pausing in your paperwork to look at him. “They care about you and they want you to be okay.”

 

“I don’t deserve that.” Seth said bleakly. “Shit, you know our history, you can’t even entertain the idea that…” He exhaled hard, wincing. “I thought things would get easier for my brain, is all.”

 

“Easier how?” Seth refused to answer, just tucking the blanket up tighter beneath his chin and rocking himself slightly. He looked strangely small, brown eyes watching you warily over the fabric in his hands. “Hey, c'mon. Talk to me, Seth.” You coaxed him.

 

“Do you guys actually like...uh.” He paused, obviously struggling to find the right words. “You know, the three of you. Together. Is that an actual thing?”

 

“I fail to see how that has any bearing on you not deserving things.”

 

“It _absolutely_ does.”

 

You raised an eyebrow, more than a little confused by the sudden ferocity of his tone.

 

“You make them happy. You make them _actually_ happy and it...it means so much to me that they found you and that you take care of them and I just...d-don't deserve to be taken care of. Not like this, not by the same woman that makes them happy. I don't deserve their forgiveness. Or _yours_ , for that matter. _Don't_ , you know I'm right.” He warned, seeing you open your mouth to protest. “We've beat the crap out of each other, all three of us in our back and forths and you picked up their pieces while I went scurrying back to Trips or licked my wounds alone-”

 

“I thought you were _tired_ of being alone.” You managed to interrupt his ramble. “You're back with your brothers again. Isn't that a good thing?”

 

“I don't know what I can do to apologize to either of them.” Seth said softly. “I don't know what to do and it eats me up inside. I tried to apologize to Ambrose and he accepted it, even though it was super terrible and half-assed. I forgot all the stuff I had written down and I just sat there, started _blubbering_ then he hugged me and told me to shut up. And Roman...Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Roman, where the fuck would I even _start?_ The amount of progress I cost him, all the time and energy just. Gone.” He closed his eyes again, looking exhausted. “I don't know what to do.”

 

“Listen to me for a sec, okay?” You took his hand, rubbing your thumb over his knuckles. “I can't tell you what to do. All I can do is 'strongly suggest'. If this is hurting you, you need to say _something_. You can't just pretend everything is okay and refuse care because you made some terrible choices. They're willing to forgive you, even with nothing but your so-called ' _terrible_ ' apology on-board.”

 

“Yeah.” He mumbled. “And if _that_ isn't the wildest bullshit I've ever heard.”

 

He departed shortly after that without so much as a goodbye. One second he was there, the next he was gone. _Crossfit ninja_ , you thought in annoyance, starting to fold up the blanket. You hoped you had given him something to think about. Not _too_ much though, he appeared to overthink just fine by himself.

 

...

 

It all came to a head at a live show where Cesaro got a little… _carried away_ with his uppercuts. In fairness, they _had_ been intended for Dean, who preferred for hits to crack loudly. Cesaro’s good shoulder was spattered with blood when Ambrose finally broke his rhythm, the lighter-haired man all but dragging him away from Rollins. Seth slumped down to his knees in the corner, cradling his battered face while Dean delivered his finisher to the Swiss Cyborg.

 

His nose hadn’t been broken, only _just_. Dean hovered nervously as you settled Rollins down into a chair. “What if a shard of bone ends up in my brain?!” Seth asked frantically. “What if I’m _hemorrhaging?_ ”

 

“ _Listen_. I’m gonna’ fix this right now, okay? But you need to give me a hand.” You said calmly, rolling up a piece of gauze. “I need you to hold this.”

 

“But-”

 

“Look, do you want to stop the bleeding or do you want to puke because you’ve got a case of tummy blood? Just hush and hold this where I put it.” You proceeded to wad the gauze underneath his upper lip and then moved his hand to keep it there. “Tilt your head forward a little. Good, over the trashcan. I’m getting you an ice pack. Dean, make sure he stays put.” You ordered.

 

The ‘Lunatic’ nodded rapidly, kneeling in front of Seth. Rollins had his eyes closed at this point and Dean carefully rested their foreheads together, whispering something to him. You hoped it wasn’t anything that might upset Seth, but you had faith in Dean to keep the other man relatively calm.

 

You stripped off your gloves and put on a fresh pair, then moved to your cooler for the ice pack. “Rollins, Jesus Christ.” Said Roman’s baritone from behind you. You grimaced, hoping that Seth was sufficiently exhausted from his previous outburst. Roman didn’t look much better than his former partner when you turned back around, he’d been gouged over the eye by something sharp. “The metal on the table, baby girl.” He explained when he saw your disapproving look. “Strowman is going through it one way or another. Push him or Spear him, it doesn’t matter as long as I get him through it.”

 

“It’s a weird night when _Dean_ escapes unscathed.” You pointed out, making Ambrose snort. “You guys are hopeless. Take a seat next to Rollins, you can hold hands.” You continued in a teasing manner, putting the ice pack on the bottom of Seth’s bruised chin. “Hold that for me, Dean. Do you want gloves too?”

 

“Darlin', I’ve had this guy’s bodily fluids on me more times than I can count. I’m sure it’s fine.”

 

“Why do you have to say it like _that_ , gross.” Seth groaned.

 

Roman chuckled, actually taking the younger man’s free hand and patting it comfortingly. “You’re gonna’ be _fine_. Our baby girl is the best in the business.” He soothed as you began dabbing at the wound over his eye. He _and_ Ambrose had been much more open with their affection towards you as of late, calling you _darlin’_ and _baby girl_ even if there were other people present. “You’re gonna’ be fine, Uce.”

 

Seth abruptly got to his feet, yanking his hand out of Roman’s grip and almost knocking Dean over with the speed of his motion. “I gotta’ go.”

 

Ambrose latched onto his leg, fingers digging into Seth’s tights. “No.”

 

“What the hell do you mean, _no?_ Fuck you Ambrose, you can’t-” Roman carefully caught Seth’s flailing hand again, easing it back down. “Fuck _you_ , Roman, let go of me!” Rollins growled, swatting the larger man’s shoulder with a closed fist. “You guys just-just-- _look_ , I need to go! I can’t do this shit, I need to go.” His voice quieted down. “I can’t. I don’t deserve this, okay? O- _fuckin’_ -kay? I’m all twisted up inside and I don’t…just lemme’ leave.”

 

“Little bro-” Ambrose began, and Seth exploded.

 

“ _Stop it!_ ” He yelled, ripping himself out of both Dean and Roman’s grip and nearly toppling in the process. “Stop fucking calling me that, stop touching me! Jesus fuckin’ Christ it’s not _fair!_ All I can think about when I look at you guys is all the shit that I’ve done to you and you just-- _how_ can either of you stomach touching me, looking at me?” He asked, wild eyes landing on you. “And _you!_ How many times did you have to patch them up because of me or ‘Tista or Orton or _whatever?_ ”

 

“It’s my job.” You said quietly. _As hard as that was some days_. You continued with your treatment of the wound over Roman's eye as Seth stood there with his chest heaving.

 

“I haven't even actually _apologized_ to you yet!” He shouted at Roman, who didn't so much as flinch. “I pussed out with Ambrose and I wrote up even more stuff for you but I'm _scared_ , okay?! I'm fucking scared!”

 

“I know.” Roman said calmly.

 

“You...wait, what?”

 

“I found one of your drafts, you left it crumpled on the floor in the locker room of the PC. I wasn't sure if it was important.” Roman shrugged. “You've got a way with words, Rollins. Always have. Although I feel like calling me ‘ _the_ _Samoan god-killer_ ’ is...over the top.”

 

Seth looked like he wanted to burst into flames, his face bright red. “I--look, man, there's a reason why I chucked it-”

 

“Not to mention what you said about _Ambrose_ , damn son.” Reigns continued, making Dean perk up in interest.

 

“What, what'd he say about me?”

 

“ _Nothing!_ ” Seth squawked, giving Roman a panicky glare. “Don't you _dare_ Reigns, don't you dare I will _end you_.”

 

“Aw c'mon, no fair!” Ambrose protested, “I wanna' know what you said about me! S'it rude or something?”

 

“It's private, and you are _not_ repeating it in front of gentle company!” Seth commanded haughtily, making you look up in surprise. You'd been called a variety of names in your line of duty, but _that_ one was new.

 

Roman just chuckled, leaning back in his seat. “' _Gentle company_ ', huh? I think there might have been something about her in there too, now that you mention it.”

 

“ _Roman-!_ ”

 

“Me? Why me?” You asked curiously as you carefully taped the gash over Roman's eye closed.

 

“He uses _real_ flowery terms to talk about you, baby girl. At least, he did in his draft.” Reigns tapped his chin, feigning deep thought. “' _Her hands are healing, her smile the sunshine that my brothers needed, what I could never give_ ', sound about right?” His expression had changed rapidly from teasing to serious. “' _The little prodigal brother_ '.”

 

“Reigns, I told you to stop.”

 

“I always missed that, you know.” Roman said like Seth hadn't spoken. “I liked reading the stuff you would come up with. You're incredibly creative when you're allowed to be-”

 

“Reigns-”

 

“-and you're dedicated as hell for drafting and drafting until you think you finally got something you can say.”

 

“Fat lot of good it did me. I got three sentences in with Ambrose and started crying so damn hard I couldn't even talk!” Rollins stormed off and you were worried that Reigns had pushed him too far, but he came stomping back in a minute with his phone in hand. “You wanna' see it so bad? Here it is. Stop making fucking fun of me, you dickhead.”

 

Roman shook his head, gently pushing the device back to Seth. “I'm not making _fun_ of you Uce, c'mon. I know that writing is important to you.” He chided. “And what's important to you is important to me, to him _and_ to her.” He gestured to you and Ambrose in turn. “You took the time to write it out. So we're going to _hear_ you out. In full. Crying jags and all.”

 

“Not here, right?” Ambrose asked quickly.

 

“Nah, our room. You're riding with us, little bro.” Roman's tone brooked no argument and you wondered at the way Rollins' flush deepened.

 

“It'll be like old times! ' _The Shield, for one night only_ '!” Dean exclaimed with that familiar grin, extending a fist to Seth. Rollins reached out slowly to touch his knuckles to Dean's, like he was still afraid of getting attacked.

 

“Yeah? Like old times?” His smile was tentative.

 

“Well, with a little more.” Ambrose slung his arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to kiss your temple.

 

…

 

Rollins was a pacer. He looped a path by the bed to the window, then back to the door while Ambrose rinsed off in the shower and Roman did his nightly routine. Seth’s hair was still damp from his own quick scrub at the venue. His chin looked tender, but he’d declined your offer to bring him some more ice.

 

You finally gestured for him to sit down on the bed. “You might want to rest your legs. I don’t think either of them knows the definition of ‘timely’.”

 

His smile was wistful. “Yeah, I know. Sorry, I’m uh. I’m kinda’ a wreck.” He apologized, sitting down as far away from you as possible and starting to fidget. “Scared how you guys will react. This is some pretty weak stuff.” He tried to laugh but it missed the mark, coming out as a sad little snicker. “It's...writing it all down is one thing. Having the balls to say it out loud is something entirely different.”

 

“You don't have to be scared.” You said firmly. “You have nothing to worry about while I'm here.”

 

“Hope you're right.” Seth replied.

 

You sidled up closer to him and patted his leg. “I can stop some bleeding, but yours isn’t the kind I’m experienced with. I’m sorry, not great with words.”

 

“You’re doin’ fine. Thanks.” Seth mumbled, his body sagging against your own heavily. “I’m just gonna’ close my eyes for a second.”

 

“You do that.” You said softly, shifting so you could rest his head in your lap. “You’re safe.” Your fingers stroked through his hair and he made a quiet noise in his throat, curling up a little. That was how Roman and Dean found the two of you, your own eyes growing heavy as you petted their little brother.

 

“Darlin’, lay down.” Dean urged and you nodded sleepily, Ambrose carefully moving the younger man from your lap so you could scoot up the bed. “Rollins, hey. Get up top, bud, give our darlin’ a hug.” Dean whispered. Seth groaned but obeyed, his arms wrapping around you and cradling you to his chest.

 

You heard Roman chuckle, sounding surprised. “They’re cute together, Uce.”

 

“Not yet they ain’t.” You felt Dean settle down behind you, his arm flung over your ribs. “Get in here, bro. This picture isn’t perfect til’ we have our Samoan god-killer.”

 

Roman’s fingers grazed Dean’s on your side after a minute, and then the large man climbed over the three of you to lay down beside Rollins. When you opened your eyes, Roman had his face buried in Seth’s hair, murmuring something so softly you couldn’t hear it. You closed your eyes again, snuggling into Seth’s chest.

 

The next morning, you woke to Roman humming quietly in your ear. Seth was tangled up in his arms, clinging tight to the larger man. Ambrose had his entire body wrapped around you as usual. Reigns’ eyes were alight with amusement when they met your own over Seth’s head. “Couple a’ friggin’ octopuses.” He grinned.

 

You smiled back. “Isn’t it great?”

 

“The best.”

 

…

 

_I know I’ll never make it up to you guys. I can try as hard as I want but it won’t fix what I’ve done. I wish that I had talked to either of you instead of letting it happen._

 

_I had to get away. The feelings that I had were strangling me; I jumped at the first chance I could to try and regain control of my emotions. I figured making myself the villain would fix everything for me, kill my feelings because the two of you would be forced to kick my ass time and again. I guess I hoped you guys might beat it out of me, tear free the cancer I thought I had._

 

_But it just made everything worse. Even with everything I did, it always ached. I knew it was wrong to run from who I am. I knew it was wrong to sign on with Trips and I knew it was wrong to throw myself at you guys over and over. I wanted you to hate me. You’re supposed to hate me. It’s easier that way…_

 

_Then she came along. She was there before, of course. Didn’t really notice her at first, just another medic. She’s something special though, she makes the powerhouse smile and the lunatic stop twitching. She makes them happy, she does what I was too cowardly to do. Loves them both, fixes them where I never could._

 

_When we all fought for the belt I was just so happy to be in the same ring as the madman and the big dog again. I overstepped and, trying to retreat, I reverted back to my villain behavior because it was easier. It’s always been easier._

 

_Then Survivor Series happened. I didn’t understand why AJ would just_ _**let** _ _Ambrose get eliminated, hobbled his team right out of the gate. But when Dean came back…I remember my neck screaming from AJ’s kick and my whole body hurt, I looked at Roman while security was swarming Ambrose._

 

_Roman nodded at me._ _**Nodded** _ _at me, like he knew what was going through my head. “_ _**We’re exhausted, he’s on the other team, that doesn’t matter because he’s our brother.** _ _” And we did what we had to, cracking skulls and tossing bodies to get to_ _**our brother** _ _._

 

“ _ **You will always be our little brother, got that, you piece of crap? And nobody kicks my little brother in the back of the neck except me.**_ _”_

 

_Years of my hard work flushed down the drain with a couple of rough words and a hug. Years of denying and hiding and being scared. No more now, no more._

 

_I’m Seth Rollins, Kingslayer, and I’ve always wanted more than friendship from the Samoan god-killer and the Cincinnati never-quit. I’ve always wanted to be more than the little brother. I don’t know exactly_ _**what** _ _I want, just more. But if that’s all I ever get to be, I’m grateful for even that much._

 

_Thank you to the one who has healing in her hands, thank you to the one who can love them as freely as I should, as much as they deserve. Thank you to my brothers, my friends, even when we played rough._

 

_I’m Seth Rollins and I’m so, so sorry._

 

…

 

Seth ended up cancelling his room reservations for the rest of the tour, at the bequest of his brothers. They asked you about it, of course, but you waved off their concern. You had no issues with Seth if they didn’t, and _obviously_ they didn’t. It was a little awkward if Dean or Roman felt… _needy_ , but other than that there were no problems.

 

“Do you guys have some kind of schedule or something?” Seth asked on the last night of the tour. The two of you were waiting by the elevator for Roman and Dean.

 

You looked up at him, a little confused. “Schedule?”

 

“Yeah, like who gets you on what day.” Seth shrugged, his face looking decidedly red. “Since they share you and all.”

 

“Oh! Oh. Um, it’s never really come up. They’re usually together anyhow.” Your own face began to feel warm.

 

“God.” Rollins swallowed hard, the noise loud. “Isn’t that overwhelming, though?” He asked all in a rush.

 

“It can be. But I trust them to respect my limits.” You could tell that Seth was thinking hard by the way he frowned. “Why?”

 

“I’d be scared shitless.” He said bluntly. “Like I know it’s not happening to me but, I mean, damn. I can barely handle getting vulnerable with _one_ person as far as being uh. Intimate. Goes.” He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes fixed firmly on the floor and that flush still on his face. “You're really brave, y'know.”

 

You tugged his chin up after a minute, searching his eyes. “Hey, if you have something you need to say...” You trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

 

Seth looked startled, like he hadn't expected you to notice. “I'm that obvious, huh?” He leaned down into your touch, closing his eyes. “We all used to sleep in the same bed, you know.” He said softly. “We'd sleep together, eat together. We were inseparable and I...I got attached. I got scared. I'd never felt like that about _anyone_ before and all of a sudden I was feeling that way about more than one person?”

 

“I understand that.” Your reply was just as quiet.

 

“I guess you would.” Seth pecked you on the forehead, smiling sadly.

 

“Sorry about the wait, guys!” Dean said, sounding almost _suspiciously_ cheery as he came up behind Seth. Rollins jumped back, looking guilty. “You guys having a good convo?”

 

“Yeah, yup! Good um, good stuff. Where’s Ro?” Seth asked, clearly flustered.

 

“He’ll be along in a second. Darlin’ can I borrow you real quick?” Dean barely waited for your nod before he latched onto your arm and dragged you away.

 

“Dean, are you-?” Ambrose shoved you up against the wall the second you turned the corner, his mouth hot on your own. You whimpered, confused and a little excited. _Needy_ Ambrose was always a treat.

 

“Darlin’, Reigns and I got a _new_ proposition for you.” He finally gasped out, smiling fondly. “After Seth’s apology, well, we kinda’ got to thinkin’.”

 

“Wait. If this is going where I think this is going, my answer is yes.” You interrupted what promised to be a very _typical_ , long-winded explanation ala Ambrose. “You want to include him, right? Or at least give him the option?”

 

“Damn, and here I thought you’d be surprised. Well. We weren’t gonna’ spring it on you out of the blue, that’d just be inconsiderate.” Dean floundered momentarily and then Roman came around the corner. “She’s in, Reigns.”

 

“Baby girl, you have no idea how happy that makes us.” Roman said gratefully, cupping your face to kiss you. “Alright, let’s figure this shit out and get back before Rollins comes looking.”

 

…

 

You hadn’t been this turned-on and nervous in _ages_ , crossing and uncrossing your legs constantly in the car ride to the hotel. Roman finally put a hand on your thigh, stilling you. “Don’t worry so much.” He said quietly, rubbing in calming circles.

 

The ride in the elevator up to the room felt like an eternity, Dean swaying from side to side in time with the customary smooth jazz.

 

In the room Rollins seemed relatively at ease, all things considered, dropping his backpack onto the floor and almost immediately starting to rummage through it.

 

Roman took a moment to collect himself in the doorway, his shoulders noticeably tense. So you weren’t the _only_ nervous one. “Seth, we have a…” Roman met your eyes for a second, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “We have a proposition for you.”

 

“For me? Uh, okay. Shoot.” Rollins warily straightened up, watching as Dean continued to rock back and forth to the music now only he could hear. Roman advanced on the younger man, not stopping until he was towering over him. The situation was oddly similar to the first time you had engaged with Reigns and Ambrose.

 

“ _You want this. Even though I lost. You want us. You want me._ ” 

 

You had no idea why you seemed to be instrumental to helping in more ways than one, but you were more than content with the way Seth swallowed hard. “Do you want to share us? Like how we share her? We would share her with you too, of course.” Roman offered, his palm outstretched like he was calming a skittish animal.

 

Seth's eyes darted to your own, then back to Reigns. He looked startled, to put it mildly. Shell-shocked was probably a better term. “I...uh.”

 

“You said in your apology that you'd always wanted more from us.” Roman pressed. “Dean and I have talked it over. With each other _and_ with our baby girl. Communication is a massive part of everything that we do, we're not going into this blind. I promise. Now, I don't really know what you've experienced, if you've ever come across anything like...like what we have before. And I don't know if we can give you what you need. But we can try.” 

 

“We're all equals here.” Dean picked up when Roman stopped. “We don't _own_ her or anythin' like that. And that's how it would stay if you joined. You don't get owned, we could take care of you. The three of us. If you're good.” Dean threw that last one out and you watched, interested when Rollins straightened up abruptly. 

 

Ambrose meandered around the younger man to kiss you, moving you back and forth still in time with that tune from the elevator. You accepted his kisses gladly, hoping to convince Seth that he was as safe as you were, that nothing would happen to him. Rollins made a soft noise as you and Ambrose kissed. “God, you're so pretty when he kisses you.” He murmured, sounding almost like he didn't know he was saying it out loud.

 

“Something you want to be part of?” Roman asked quietly.

 

Seth nodded slowly. “I can't though. I don't deserve that. Not by a long shot.” He replied just as quietly.

 

“You really think we would be offering you a spot in this clusterfuck if we didn't think you deserved it to some extent? Shit man, you've been your own worst enemy for ages. Isn't it about time you got to be _you_ , without any nasty thoughts about it?” Dean reasoned, urging you to turn around and face Seth. “Our darlin' is the _best_ when it comes to fixin' things. You know this, little bro.”

 

“You really...”

 

“Yes.” Roman said firmly. “And if you're good for us, maybe we'll let you touch her.”

 

“Oh.” Seth's voice was breathless. “I can be good, Roman.”

 

“Prove it.” Dean smirked at Rollins over your shoulder, his stubbled jaw brushing your cheek as he undid your jeans. “Kiss him.”

 

“Wh...what?” Seth asked, his eyes gone wide.

 

“You heard him.” Your own voice sounded almost too loud in your ears. “Kiss Roman.”

 

“It's just me, Uce.” Roman said when Seth froze. “Unless you don't want to. That's okay too, I mean-” Seth kissed Roman _hard_ and Dean snarled into your neck, seeming satisfied. Roman carded his fingers through the younger man's hair, breaking their kiss to stare at him intently. “Us? Or just me?” He asked quietly.

 

“All of you.” Seth choked out, his fingers finding your own.

 

Roman smiled. “You're as bad as she is, you know that? She's the same way.”

 

“We planned on asking her to share us when Roman and I won the belts. Shit went belly up and she _still_ said yes.” Dean mouthed over your neck. “She's a trooper.” His fingers teased and tugged at your underwear and you whined, arching your back against him to urge those fingers on their quest. “You want to touch her like this, don't you Rollins?”

 

“I do, I do-”

 

“You can't.” Reigns' tone was stern and Dean groaned, pressing his lips to your jaw.

 

“Big dog voice, god-killer voice.” The 'Lunatic' sounded thrilled. “ _Shit_ yeah.”

 

“What you're going to do, Rollins, is you're going to sit in that chair. And you can watch Dean fuck her. And _maybe_ , maybe, touch yourself.” Roman laid out the rules as though he'd done this a hundred times, his hand burying itself in Seth's hair like he couldn't help but give it a tug.

 

You would have been worried but the expression on Seth's face was one of bliss. He _needed_ boundaries, you realized, needed orders and restrictions.

 

The younger man nipped at one of Roman's fingers when the large man released him and Roman was _instantly_ on duty, wrenching Seth's head to the side. “ _Watch_ it. Or you won't even get to touch yourself.” Roman warned, “I'll sit you in that chair and tie your hands behind your back with your wraps, don't push your luck.”

 

“Be good for the big dog and maybe I'll give you a treat later, okay Rollins?” Ambrose winked and Seth flushed violently. “Just a little somethin’ for behavin’.”

 

Seth gave Roman a look, all wet brown eyes as he took Roman’s hand in his own. “M’ sorry, I didn’t mean to. I promise.” He apologized.

 

Reigns growled out a swear that seemed only half-exasperated, cupping Seth’s jaw fondly. “I shouldn’t be surprised, you punk.”

 

“It ain’t his fault you’re all bitable skin, Reigns.” Dean pointed out, snapping his own teeth hungrily. He rubbed your clit through your panties, making you whimper out a delighted noise. “All bitable skin and pullable hair.”

 

“Try it and I’ll snap you in half.” Roman threatened, grinning at the blond man to soften his words. “Strip, both of you. You know what to do.”

 

Dean helped you out of your clothes before quickly fumbling out of his own, that smirk back on his face as he situated you over him with your back to his chest. This was a favorite position of your two men for a few reasons, one of which was going to become rapidly apparent. You spread your legs eagerly and Dean wasted no time settling his cock on your pussy, rubbing back and forth teasingly before finally thrusting into you. “ _Fuck_ , always so perfect for us.” He grunted.

 

You heard Seth groan when Roman lowered his mouth to you. The larger man looked up the length of your body and winked, messily licking up your arousal while Dean fucked you. Roman seemed to love this position and any variants of it. As long as his mouth was on you and Dean’s cock was in you, he was content.

 

Roman nibbled gently at your clit, pausing to shove the hair back out of his face. Rollins echoed your desperate noise at the pause and Dean huffed out a breath. “ _That’s_ hot, fuck.” He grunted in your ear. You could feel the curve of his smirk pressed to your shoulder blade. “Let’s get more out of him, what do you say darlin’?” Roman pressed the flat of his tongue to your clit, lapping at the underside of Dean’s cock in the process. Ambrose gritted a swear through his teeth, “ _Fuck_ ,” and settled your body back a little tighter against his own. “Dammit, Roman-”

 

Reigns growled against you and you cried out, your free hand tangling in his hair while Ambrose focused on fucking the breath out of you. He pressed on your back, pushing you until you were almost upright so he could buck his cock up into you in earnest. Roman fastened his mouth over your clit, flattening his tongue again to attack you mercilessly.

 

Seth had started rubbing himself through his jeans, the bulge of his cock straining the tight fabric. His voice met your ears, quiet panting and mutters of ‘ _please_ ’ over and over. You weren’t exactly sure _what_ he was begging for, but the idea of proud, sometimes downright _arrogant_ Seth Rollins pleading was enough to make your body quiver.

 

Your thighs were shaking, every muscle in your body screaming for more and you came apart with Dean’s hand over your mouth to muffle your noise. It barely mattered though, because Roman’s chest-deep, gravelly _rumble_ of satisfaction almost drowned it out. He slowed his rhythm of licks, mindful of your heightened sensitivity while Ambrose gasped in your ear about how _good_ you felt.

 

“You want to touch her, don’t you? You’d _love_ to touch us right now, wouldn’t you?” You vaguely understood that Ambrose was goading Seth, _maybe_ flexing a little because he knew the younger man couldn’t take his eyes off of you. “Wanna’ run your hands all over, touch and taste and feel, I bet you do I bet you _fuckin’_ do.” Dean rambled, his pace quickening. “Oh you can fuck her, you can _absolutely_ fuck her. With supervision, right Reigns?” He continued. You could practically visualize the mean grin he was no doubt shooting Rollins, all sharp teeth and sex-drunk.

 

Seth whined, the sound startlingly high. “Don’t tease me Dean don’t _fucking_ tease me, m’ already so close-”

 

“Don’t you dare come yet.” Roman ordered gruffly, “If you come, you’re not touching _any_ of us. Hands off.” Even Roman seemed surprised at the speed Rollins obeyed, his hands dropping to clench on his thighs. “Good boy.”

 

“ _Fuck_.” Ambrose snarled again, obviously just as affected by the ‘ _good boy_ ’ as Rollins. “Not fair, Reigns, not fucking _fair_.”

 

“Less talking, more fucking. Your own fault for trying to wind him up.” Roman shrugged, absently palming himself through his loose shorts. “You alright, baby girl? Gonna’ come again?”

 

You could barely muster up the air to answer, every rock of Dean’s hips against your own robbing you of your breath. “Y-Yes, ple-please--” You begged and Ambrose’s fingers started teasing the peaks of your breasts, tugging and playing with them mercilessly.

 

He was putting on a show and you loved every second of it, the way he had you stretched out on full display at his leisure. “Darlin’, darlin’ you feel so fucking _good_ around me, _fuck_.” Dean groaned.

 

“Oh God, Roman please, please please please let me touch please-” Seth started to beg again but Roman shook his head, a smirk becoming more and more apparent as Dean picked up his pace.

 

It was a sure sign that Ambrose was going to come and Roman took that information and ran with it. “Ambrose is so close, he’s so fucking close he can taste it, Seth, he’s gonna’ fuck everything he’s got into her and then…well, we’ll see I guess.” Roman continued to try and play nonchalant, still stroking himself through his pants as he watched you get fucked.

 

Your orgasm rolled over you in a wave and you collapsed, shuddering against Dean as he drove himself into you over and over before you felt him spill inside you.

 

Seth bit down on his fist and Roman groaned, “ _That’s_ right,” while Dean twitched and bucked underneath you.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” You sighed softly, cupping his cheek and kissing his jaw. “You’re so good to me.”

 

“Love you so much.” Ambrose replied, sounding almost shy. You knew this must have been harder on him than he wanted to admit, what with his previous fears of being replaced. You nuzzled your nose into his neck and he chuckled. “Tickles.”

 

“Alright, I think Rollins has been _very_ good, don’t you Uce?” Roman asked pointedly. “If you’re still up for it, baby girl?”

 

“Like I would say no to _anything_ after that.” You snorted, still trying to stop your legs from shaking.

 

Dean laughed outright, carefully rolling you onto your stomach and tousling your hair fondly. “Take a breather, darlin’.” Seth looked back and forth between Dean and Roman, his expression caught in the middle of scared and hopeful. “I told you Rollins, _with supervision_.” Dean reminded him, that sharp grin back. “Lay down on the bed. Strip.”

 

Seth wasted no time in following Dean’s orders, his shirt already half off when Ambrose finished speaking. He reached out to you and then hesitated, cringing a little as he glanced guiltily to Roman and Dean for permission. Roman nodded finally and Seth tugged you into his arms, his hands hungrily gripping you anywhere he could reach. He explored you with a restrained excitement that was intoxicating, his own body trembling all over just from being able to _touch_ you. You rewarded his care with a kiss and he moaned into your mouth, seeming almost overwhelmed.

 

“Easy, little bro.” Roman soothed, “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

 

“God you’re so good to them, so good to my brothers, thank you.” Seth mumbled into your neck and you cradled him to your body, stroking his hair.

 

Roman’s large hand tugged at Seth’s shoulder, pulling the two of you apart. “On your back, Rollins.”

 

“Wait! Please, I…c-can I have one more?” Seth asked, his voice wavering slightly. “Please?”

 

“You’re safe with me, remember?” You answered gently, giving him the kiss he requested. Dean climbed onto the bed and pinned Seth’s wrists to the bedspread, grinning at you when Rollins struggled momentarily.

 

“We _told_ you Rollins, under supervision.” Roman undid the younger man’s belt achingly slow, making sure to press his palm down on the swell beneath Seth’s zipper.

 

“Oh Jesus, fuck, _please_ -“ Rollins panted. “Yes yes _yes_ , thank you Roman, thank you Dean.” He gasped as Roman unzipped his jeans and peeled them down his thighs, over his knees.

 

“Don’t thank us yet.” Roman looked to you. “You ready, baby girl?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.” You replied, feeling a little breathless yourself at the idea of having the enthusiastic individual. “I’m all-” Dean cut your words off with a ferocious kiss, letting go of one of Seth’s wrists to bury his fingers in you. You whimpered into Dean’s mouth, the sensation of his fingers thrusting and claiming you again lighting you up inside.

 

What made it even better was Rollins’ soft snarl of “ _Yes_.” The click of his teeth at the end of the statement made Roman grunt something that sounded like _ridiculous_ , and you giggled into Dean’s kiss.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Ambrose.” You murmured and Dean shrugged in reply, holding Seth down again. “You ready, Roman?” You tossed a smile over your shoulder at the large man, who had finally managed to get Seth’s pants entirely off.

 

Roman nodded, dark eyes watching you intently as you straddled Seth and lowered yourself onto his cock. Rollins threw his head back, his hips jolting up to sheathe himself faster but you firmly held him down. You knew he could easily overpower you, and the fact that he was able to _pretend_ to struggle against you spoke to him having more self-control than you’d thought.

 

“Please, please please-” He chanted, his hands clenching restlessly in Dean’s hold. “Oh God _please_ , take all of me take all of me _please_.” His voice deepened when you finally sat on his hips, “ _Yes_ fuck, oh my _God_.”

 

“Doesn’t she feel amazing? Our darlin’ is the best.” Dean winked at you and you flushed. “She’s great when I fuck her and then Ro fucks her and then I fuck her again, because she’s all sloppy with us and she begs so damn pretty. Almost as pretty as you.”

 

You felt Roman’s hand on your shoulder blade, pushing you down almost flat on Seth’s chest in the familiar position. “Still alright, baby girl?” Roman’s voice sounded strained. “God, the two of you are so pretty like this. Little brother _helpless_ underneath you. You love it, don’t you Seth?”

 

“I do, I do, God I do.” Seth agreed, his eyes widening gratifyingly when he felt Roman’s dick rub against his own. “ _Oh!_ What-“ His words stopped abruptly, Roman’s hard cock penetrating you alongside his own with minimal resistance. Ambrose had done his best to get you relaxed and well-lubricated, after all.

 

“Breathe, baby girl, breathe.” Reigns choked out, a hand on the small of your back grounding you. You already wanted to writhe and fuck back on the two cocks, your body bright in the haze of pleasure. The only thing that stilled you was Roman’s hand, Dean’s voice crooning things like ‘ _good girl_ ’.

 

Seth thrashed in Dean’s grip, his chest heaving against your own as he struggled to kiss you, touch you. “Oh my fucking _God_ yes Roman yes yes-” He gasped, his hips easily managing a rapid tempo to counter Roman’s slow, deep strokes.

 

“I told you.” Roman grunted, holding tight to your hips. “Under. _Fucking_. Supervision.” With every movement the two of them rubbed together inside you and you found yourself helpless, rocked back and forth at the mercy of the two men fucking you.

 

“I’m gonna’ come, I’m gonna’ come, I’m gonna’ come--” Seth sobbed into your mouth, sounding desperate.

 

“Not yet you’re not.” Dean jerked his chin at Roman and Reigns stopped instantly. You could feel his thighs twitching restlessly but other than that he was stock-still.

 

Rollins made a despairing sound, trying to wiggle, move, _anything_ to no avail. Roman rumbled in his chest, hushing the younger man. You, however, weren’t so easily silenced. “Roman, Seth, _please_ -” You begged, squirming and clenching around the two cocks. Roman’s forehead hit your shoulder blade and he swore under his breath while Rollins cried out. “Please, please, I need you to move, I need to come-!” You had lost the shame of expecting your release ages ago, Roman and Dean practically _demanded_ you to be vocal and now vocal you most certainly were. “Fuck me, fuck me please!”

 

“Baby _girl_ -” Roman snarled and wrapped his hands around Seth’s thighs, using the thick muscle as extra leverage to pull you against him. Rollins threw his head back, his hair a gloriously tangled mess around his head as he panted and whimpered to you through clenched teeth. You clung tightly to Seth as he and Roman pistoned into you, one fast and shallow while the other was slow and _deep_ , making the pit of your stomach ache sweetly.

 

“God you’re so beautiful, you’re so fucking beautiful please come on my cock, please please come on my brother’s cock please fuck us _please-!_ ” Seth’s voice cracked and Dean whistled, seeming impressed.

 

“You gonna’ come for them, darlin’? Gonna’ give little brother what he wants?” Ambrose asked, “He begs so nice for it, doesn’t he? Shoulda’ done this ages ago Ro.”

 

“Hindsight.” Roman managed to say. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say Seth was the one getting fucked instead of you, baby girl.”

 

_That_ visual sent a hot wave through your body and you cried out against Seth’s shoulder, the young man underneath you moaning and shuddering when you came. “Thank you, thank you, oh God-” He groaned softly, knocking his forehead into your jaw.

 

“ _Now_ I’m gonna’ fuck _you_ , Seth.” Roman grunted, his pace suddenly changing to quick and _hard_. Seth buried his face in your neck, his pelvis rolling helplessly with every thrust of Roman’s cock rubbing his own. “Gonna’ fuck that shitty fear right out of you and baby girl here is gonna’ take every drop and _then_ , Ambrose is gonna’ kiss you.”

 

“Because we love you, little bro.” Dean said quietly. “It doesn’t matter to us. We love you.”

 

Seth’s silent tears dampened the skin of your throat as your eyes rolled back in your head, everything feeling too _good_ for you to focus on keeping them open. You stroked his hair and cradled him to your body when he came, a loud sob escaping him as Roman followed immediately after.

 

“Shit, did I hurt you?” Reigns panted, sounding terrified. Rollins shook his head, his face still sheltered in your neck as he mumbled _thank you_ over and over. “Jesus. Are you sure? You…you’re _crying_ little bro. Baby girl, you’re okay right? I’m so sorry.” Roman eased himself out of you at your nod and Ambrose quickly released Seth’s arms, like he’d forgotten he was holding the other man down.

 

“Rollins don’t _cry_ man, usually people only cry _after_ I kiss them.” Dean’s joke got a watery snicker out of the younger man.

 

Roman laid down beside the three of you, still looking concerned. “Talk to us Seth, what happened?” He asked gently. “Did I overstep? Was I reading it wrong?”

 

“No, hell no, spot f-fucking on.” Seth sniffled. “Just kind of hit me all at once that this was _really_ happening, that you guys would do this for me or share this with me. I…thank you for…thank you for including me.” He finished awkwardly, accepting the tissue Ambrose grabbed from the box on the bedside table. He cupped the back of your neck and gave you a grateful kiss that made your insides want to liquefy all over again. “Thank you _especially_ to you, holy shit. Ambrose wasn’t kidding when he said you were a trooper.”

 

“I still feel like I got the better end of the bargain. Although I _may_ need help walking tomorrow.” You gave Roman a pointed look and he winced.

 

“That’s definitely my bad. I’ll carry you and do all the driving, okay?”

 

“Damn, Reigns must _really_ like you. When he Speared me accidentally all _I_ got was the ‘ _I’ll do all the driving_ ’ offer. And then he drove with his eyebrows drawn together the whole time, like a damn disappointed parent.” Dean huffed indignantly and Rollins _cackled_ with laughter.

 

“I remember that! You weren’t much better though, you just glared out the window the whole ride. You guys were _impossible_.”

 

“Oil and water, Uce.” Roman head butted Dean and the ‘Lunatic’ poked his tongue out between his teeth as he smirked. “Give Rollins his kiss. He’s earned that shit.”

 

“Pushy pushy. Next time I call _all_ the shots, big dog.” Dean challenged, pushing his head back against Roman’s with that smirk still in place. Roman chuckled ruefully and Ambrose relented, ducking down to kiss Rollins.

 

Roman heaved you off of Seth, your body limp and sated in his arms. “We wore you out, huh baby girl? Let’s get you clean and then you can sleep. Promise.”

 

“I’m holding you to that one.” Your eyes slid closed and you shivered pleasantly when his hand wandered to caress your thighs.

 

“Christ, look at the mess we made.”

 

“It was _amazing_ , shut up.” You mumbled, wrapping your arms around his neck and tucking your face into his chest. “Onward to the bathroom, noble god-killer.”

 

Roman’s warm laugh was the last thing you heard before you drifted off to sleep between the three men, Seth tucked to Dean’s back, your back to Dean’s chest and Roman holding Seth’s hand where it rested on your hip. You were freshly showered, warm, and (most importantly) _content_ as your men talked quietly among themselves.

 

“ _Who knows? Maybe someday the Hounds Of Justice will ride again_.”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [getting off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742140) by [toxicpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpop/pseuds/toxicpop)




End file.
